nueva vida
by white kurama
Summary: y si hagoromo tenia una técnica que era capas de ganar contra kaguya pero que tenia un gran costo que causo que nuestro querido rubio encontrara una nueva familia, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo sueño pero sobretodo...una nueva vida
1. Chapter 1

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Técnicas= _"Ten no mon"_

Traducciones = _(puerta celestial)_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Lugar = **[-kirigagure-]**

Naruto y todo lo utilizado de otros animes no me pertenecen, solo les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **新生活** **(** _ **nueva vida**_ **)**

 _ **Un diferente final**_

El mundo siempre tendrá muchos cambios que se dan por incluso por las más pequeñas cosas, bueno después de todos por eso el mundo es tan misterioso, pero bueno pasemos a lo que nos importa je.

"bueno, al fin termino todo" dijo un joven de no más de 17 años de cabello rubio dorado, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada vestido con una chaqueta naranja desgarrada y abierta al frente dejando ver una camisa de malla y pantalones también naranjas aunque faltando la parte de su pierna derecha y también desgarrada en algunas partes junto con unas sandalias ninja negras y curiosamente tenía tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla

Este es Naruto uzumaki namikaze, el chico de la profecía ( _Yogen no ko_ ) el autoproclamado hokage naranja ( _Orenji hokage_ ), el ninja número uno cabeza hueca ( _Nanbāwan'nakkuru ninja_ ) y el jinchuriki del kurama, el zorro demonio de las nueve colas ( _Tsudzurao wanai Yōko, o kyuubi no yoko_ ) hijo de minato namikaze también conocido como el cuarto hokage ( _Dai shi hokage o yondaime hokage_ ) o también conocido como el relámpago amarillo de konoha ( _Konoha no kiiro no furasshu_ ) y kushina uzumaki, la esposa de minato y conocida como la muerte roja o el habanero sangriento ( _Reddo-shi -ryūketsu Habana_ ) además de la anterior jinchuriki de kurama.

"si, aunque todavía no entiendo esa técnica que usaste" dijo un muchacho de la misma edad de Naruto con el cabello negro y con su ojo derecho siendo totalmente rojo con un patrón extraño de comas y anillos alrededor de la pupila y el izquierdo siendo de color negro, piel un poco pálida y vestido con una camisa gris manga larga y de cuello alto totalmente cerrada junto con un pantalón estilo anbu negro y sandalias negras además de un cinturón morado en la cintura

"la verdad ni yo mismo la entiendo a decir verdad sasuke" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y con su mano derecha rascando su nuca ya que después de la batalla con madara y el renacimiento de kaguya ambos habían tenido que pelear arduamente y dar su mayor esfuerzo pero aun así ella tenía más chakra que ambos y esa habilidad de absorber ataques era un gran problema que incluso pensaron que morirían en más de una ocasión sin mencionar el poder de cambiar de dimensiones además de contar con la ayuda de zetsu negro pero no habían retrocedido aunque al final si empezaron a cansarse de tanto tener que esquivar los ataques para luego atacarla y ella solo lo esquivara o absorbiera pero sin importar que no se rendirían y exactamente por eso fue que paso

 _Flash back_

"(tu que)" pensó el rubio en su forma sabio en la cual su apariencia era totalmente diferente ya que todo su cuerpo era dorado con algunos remolinos negros además de un haori también dorado con intrincaciones negras en la espalda además de ser totalmente negro por dentro y abierto al frente mostrando una camisa negra con las mismos remolinos del haori solo que en dorado junto con su cabello en el cual dos picos como cuernos se mostraban al frente y sus ojos de color anaranjado y en forma de cruz además de que en cada mejilla había tres barras horizontales de color negro

" _ **ya te lo dije tengo una forma de que derroten a mi madre**_ _"_ dijo un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta o sesenta años quizás más de cabello blanco en los cuales dos picos asemejaban cuernos con ojos totalmente grises con anillos alrededor de la pupila vestido en un kimono blanco con decoraciones negras y nueve comas alrededor del cuello y que traía en su mano derecha un alguna clase de bastón

"y porque no me dijiste antes viejo hagoromo" dijo el rubio bastante enojado con el identificado hagoromo otsutsuki también conocido como el ridoku senin ( _sabio de los seis caminos)_ después de todo habría se habrian ahorrado toda esta pelea para luego quedar totalmente pálido y bastante asustado ante la mirada que el sabio le estaba dando pero luego dejo de mirarlo de esa manera tan espeluznante y suspirar dejando con la duda al uzumaki

" _ **mira no te lo había dicho ya que lo que apuestas en esto es un precio muy alto**_ _"_ dijo el sabio al rubio

"sin importar que sea lo pagare para salvar a todos y crear la paz verdadera no importa que sea" dijo Naruto de una manera seria y determinada viendo al alabado hombre que no pudo evitar sonreír después de todo ante esas palabras recordó a su hijo asura el cual había dicho algo muy parecido hace mucho tiempo

" _ **Sin duda te pareces a mii hijo, je y lo que te quería decir de como derrotar a mi madre sería una técnica que cree hace mucho tiempo cuando aún estaba vivo pero lamentablemente nunca encontré la manera de completarla ya que mientras más grande y poderoso sea lo que destruya más acortara tu vida**_ _"_ dijo de manera seria el hombre peliblanco al rubio recordando el tiempo en que creo la técnica y que cada vez que la practicaba para poder usarla en la lucha que se avecinaba contra su madre se daba cuenta que su fuerza vital menguaba hasta el momento que decidió abandonarla ya que el riesgo era enorme

"entonces eso quiere decir que cuando lo utilice contra kaguya yo…" no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que era algo que en verdad no se esperaba

" _ **si, es muy posible que mueras ya que a pesar de ser un uzumaki no tienes lo suficiente para resistir el efecto de esta técnica**_ _"_ dijo el sabio completando la frase del rubio jinchuriki que se quedó parado mirando el piso y con su cabello cubriendo su rostro en el cual no se podía decir que pensaba o sentía

"Así que esta sería la única oportunidad eh" dijo el rubio sin levantar la vista

" _ **puede que así sea pero también pueden existir otras opciones aunque pueden que no resulten**_ _"_ dijo el peliblanco a Naruto el cual luego de un tiempo soltó un suspiro resignado para luego mirar a hagoromo y sonreír de una manera triste

"je supongo que al final no lograre mi sueño eh" dijo el rubio para luego tomar una sonrisa alegre pero determinada "pero al menos llevare la paz al mundo y todos los demás estarán a salvo" logrando que el alabado hombre sonriera

" _ **bueno te diré como utilizar la Ten no mon (puerta celestial) pero tomara tiempo crearla por lo que tendrás que distraer o contener lo suficiente a mi madre para realizarlo**_ _"_ dijo el viejo hombre al rubio que se quedó pensativo unos minutos para luego sonreír ante su idea

"está bien dejare una gran cantidad de clones mientras lo logramos" dijo el rubio con determinación ante lo cual hagoromo asintió a su idea si dejaba muchos clones entonces quizás tendrían el suficiente tiempo para lograrlo

" _ **está bien, prepárate, te diré como hacerlo**_ _"_

"si" respondió el rubio antes de salir de su mente y volver al control de su cuerpo y ver nuevamente el lugar en el que se encontraba siendo un gigantesco paramo helado que no tenía fin al que fue traído por kaguya junto con sasuke aunque el ya no estaba aquí ya que kaguya lo había transportado a otro lugar dejándolo solo aquí de seguro intentaría hacer lo mismo con él o lo atacaría por sorpresa

No pudo pensar más ya que tuvo que saltar si no quería quedar como brocheta por los picos de hielo que empezaron a salir del suelo para luego tener que utilizar la última habilidad que adquirió gracias al chakra de la marca del sol en su mano derecha la cual era levitar aunque solo fuera por unos segundos ya que aún no lo dominaba bien y al caer tuvo nuevamente que saltar para no ser empalado o atrapado por las avalanchas que empezaban a caer y nuevamente saltar e intentar caer en un lugar en el cual no hubieran picos de hielo y que no fuera un precipicio solo que al tocar el suelo muchos picos aparecieron por sorpresa aprisionándolo

"Al parecer no pudiste esquivarlos todos" dijo de manera fría una mujer de cabello blanco que terminaba por debajo de su cintura de ojos blancos con un leve toque purpura que permitían distinguir la pupila del iris vestida con un kimono largo que casi tocaba el suelo de color blanco con decoraciones negras en las mangas y nueve comas negras debajo del cuello bastante grande pero aun así se ajustaba en la parte del pecho mostrando quizás una copa d grande y con facciones delicadas junto con un par de puntos blancos encima de sus ojos siendo sus pestañas y sus labios con labial rojo y habría dicho que era sumamente hermosa de no ser por ese par de cuerno que salían de la parte superior de su cabeza o el tercer ojo que se situaba en medio de su frente totalmente rojo y con comas y anillos rodeando la pupila

"je eso crees" dijo el rubio sonriendo antes de estallar en una pequeña bola de humo rebelando que era un clon

 **[-En una cueva-]**

"espero que tarde en encontrarme" dijo el naruto verdadero escondido en una cueva y habiendo desactivado su forma sabio mostrando su ropa shinobi naranja despedazada

" _no pierdas tiempo y empieza, los clones no duraran mucho tiempo"_ dijo hagoromo de manera seria

"si lo se viejo" dijo para el enojo del sabio antes de tomar posición de loto excepto que su brazo derecho estaba doblado de tal forma que su mano quedaba frente a su pecho y su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en su codo para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en lo que hagoromo le decía de cómo debía concentrar y mover su chakra de todo su cuerpo a sus manos para luego salir por sus dedos y moverse de manera errática dando giros y formas extrañas y de tener los ojos abiertos se hubiera maravillado ante esto

Sorpresivamente sintió un temblor que seguramente fue provocado por kaguya por lo que tendría que apurarse ya que de seguro sus clones no aguantarían mucho por lo que decidió continuar

 **[-Con kaguya minutos atrás-]**

"sin importar cuantos haya lo encontrare" dijo la peliblanca viendo la enorme cantidad de clones rubios frente a ella

"pues tendrás que derrotarnos a todos" dijo uno de los clones de manera confiada a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacer nada contra ella antes de salir disparado hacia atrás por el cabello de kaguya junto con otros clones

Viendo esto varios de los clones intentaron crear un rasengan pero fueron destruidos por los huesos ceniza de kaguya destruyendo a una gran cantidad que viendo que estaban en desventaja se alejaron lo suficiente para algunos crear brazos de chakra e intentar herir a kaguya con ellos solo para que ella los absorbiera dejándolos bastante frustrados e intentaran atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo para poderla retrasar por lo menos lo suficiente

"ya me estoy hartando de ustedes" dijo la peliblanca antes de levitar encima de todos los rubios y extender sus manos

" _yasogami_ ( _ochenta dioses ataque del vacío_ )" dijo antes de que dos puños hechos de chakra impactaran contra el suelo y destruyeran a casi todos los clones restantes dejando unos veinte como sobrevivientes ya que al estar alejados no fueron impactados

"espero que el jefe ya haya terminado porque nosotros solos no vamos a demorarla nada" dijo uno de los clones sobrevivientes justo antes de que otro clon apareciera a su lado y le dijera algo al oído para luego ser golpeado por el primer clon totalmente rojo

"oye qué diablos te pasa" dijo el segundo clon al primero sobándose la cabeza y el primero iba a gritarle pero luego solo suspiro derrotado pero con un sonrojo bastante notorio dejando a todos los clones a su alrededor con mucha duda que aumento cuando el primer clon hiso que todos lo escucharan mucho para el enojo de kaguya ya que creía que solo la estaban ignorando para hacerla enojar y perder el juicio o quizás sería un ataque sorpresa por lo que decidió no bajar su guardia demasiado después de todo solo eran clones que desaparecerían con un simple golpe y que no podrían hacerle el más mínimo daño

"en serio tenemos que hacer eso" dijo uno de los clones que al igual que todos estaba totalmente rojo

"si, miren solo será una distracción para ella, aunque (suspiro) enserio que ero-senin ( _sabio pervertido_ ) nos corrompió al final eh" dijo otro clon derrotado al igual que los demás

"bueno mejor hagámoslo de una vez" dijo para recibir un movimiento de cabeza positivo de parte de los otros y mirar al clon que había llegado al final que estaba viendo en todas direcciones para luego asentir a los otros

"ahora" grito el mismo clon antes de que todos incluyéndolo salieran corriendo a toda velocidad contra kaguya que los veía con confusión ya que para que la atacarían solo ellos sabiendo que no la lastimarían pero aun así no bajo su guardia y decidió terminarlos antes que hicieran algo por lo que utilizando su cabello como agujas sebon destruyo a seis que no saltaron a tiempo a diferencia de los demás y estaba a punto de destruirlos pero estallaron en una nube de humo todos confundiéndola aún más ya que por que se destruirían así mismos tan cerca y porque le parecía tan familiar esto pero no pudo pensar en mas ya que unas manos de repente la tomaron de la cintura y se volteo a pelear pensando que quizás los clones eran solo una distracción pero al hacerlo quedo atónita ante lo que veía además de que su cara gano un tinte rosa ya que frente a ella estaba Naruto bueno de eso no habría sorpresa sino fuera por el hecho de estar totalmente desnudo

" _Oiroke: Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu (sexy: jutsu harem invertido)"_ susurro el rubio con la voz más encantadora que pudiera crear para luego tomarla nuevamente de la cintura a la peliblanca que al principio estuvo sorprendida ya que nuevamente utilizaba esta técnica luego se controló e iba a destruir el clon con un hueso de su mano hasta que otro par de manos se posaron sobre las suyas y sentía una sensación muy extraña contra su trasero y al mirar vio algo que logro que se sonrojara nuevamente pero esta vez era más notorio ya que otro Naruto había aparecido solo que este se veía unos años mayor y tenia sujetas sus manos pero lo más importante y que había logrado que se sonrojara fue que la había repagado a él y al estar desnudo no hacía falta decir que era lo que tocaba su trasero pero antes de darse cuenta el humo había desaparecido mostrando a otros clones en las mismas condiciones que los primeros y con miradas lujuriosas que pusieron extrañamente caliente por así decirlo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en cómo escapar o que pasaba todos los clones desaparecieron en bolas de humo confundiéndola aún más para después sentir algo enroscándose en sus piernas y brazos y pensó que sería otro de esos raros clones pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran cadenas

"pero que es esta pasa…" no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que aquellas cadenas la jalaban a alguna parte y por instinto intento destruirlas para liberarse pero para su sorpresa no podía controlar su propio chakra

Al salir de aquella nube de humo pudo ver que eran esas cadenas extrañas que estaban unidas a una gran puerta de color violeta con extrañas imágenes en ella y enredaderas azules y verdes y de no estar en ese predicamento habría admirado la puerta después de todo era muy bella pero luego despejo esos pensamientos al ver una mancha de color naranja y amarillo que reconoció como ese chico Naruto con el que ha estado peleando e intentando absorber su chakra para nuevamente convertirlo todo en uno solo y que le perteneciera pero esta vez había algo muy raro en él ya que ahora solo la veía de una manera seria antes de ponerse delante de la puerta y caer arrodillado por su pierna derecha y juntar sus manos delante de su cara y gritar

" _Ten no mon (puerta celestial)"_ ante eso del rubio empezó a emanar chakra pero era diferente ya que no era azul era violeta el cual entraba en la puerta que lentamente se abría y dejaba ver una gran luz violeta y de las cuales salían las cadenas rápidamente entraban arrastrando a kaguya así como a zetsu negro que por alguna razón no podía moverse ni siquiera hablar solo ver cómo eran arrastrados

"te lo dije yo te vencería y así traería la paz, pero no una paz de mentiras o a medias no está paz surgirá del entendimiento, del amor por ello será eterna" dijo con determinación a la peliblanca antes de ser absorbida por aquella luz

" _al parecer es mi destino estar sellada eh"_ pensó kaguya antes de desaparecer dentro de aquella puerta

"a-al fin se terminó" dijo el rubio cansado pero con una sonrisa de alivio ya que por fin todo había terminado aunque con la cara totalmente roja ya que los recuerdos de sus clones habían vuelto en el momento justo en que convoco la técnica y tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no desconcentrarse y fallar con la _Ten no mon_

" _ **así parece, aunque enserio tenías que usar esa distracción**_ _"_ dijo hagoromo un poco incómodo al hablar de "eso" después de todo kaguya era su madre logrando que el rubio suspirara derrotado después de todo jiraiya al final si lo había vuelto un pervertido

"no, pero…eh mejor olvídalo ganamos y listo aunque me pregunto donde estará el teme, sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei y óbito" pregunto miran al cielo y rascándose la nuca para luego mirar la puerta de manera inquisitiva ya que algo empezaba a salir y por un segundo en serio tuvo miedo pensando que era kaguya lista por matarlo y hacerlo escarmentar por enviarla a quien sabe dónde y por la distracción para luego ser golpeado por nueve orbes rojos que lograron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas dándose un muy buen golpe

" **bien hecho mocoso, lo lograste"** dijo una voz en su cabeza que claramente reconoció después de todo la escuchaba desde que tenía doce y que pertenecía a kurama para luego escuchar a los otros bijus también felicitándolo y agradeciéndole cada uno a su manera y no pudo evitar sonreír y luego casi se ríe ya que shukaku y kurama habían empezado a pelear para luego ser regañados por hagoromo como niños pequeños y sinceramente era muy divertido solo pensarlo y luego escuchar a al sabio que le dejo que al tener a todos los bijus dentro de él le ayudaría ya que el tiempo para que su fuerza vital se acabara se alargaría además de darle algunos consejos de como controlar la puerta ya que si solo lo pensaba o sentía su chakra podría ir a cualquier lugar y ante eso intento concentrarse en sakura, kakashi, sasuke y óbito y para su sorpresa los encontró pero mejor le restó importancia y pensó en ir allí para luego desaparecer en un destello violeta junto con la puerta aunque se preguntaba porque solo podía sentir tres presencias

 **[-Con sasuke, kakashi y sakura-]**

"bueno al menos volvimos al primer lugar" dijo un peli plateado con una máscara cubriendo su boca y nariz y ojos de color negro con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho vestido con un estilo común shinobi de konoha siendo una camisa azul oscuro manga larga con un chaleco táctico verde oscuro junto con unos pantalones shinobi negros y sandalias negras además de tener un protector de frente metálico

"si" dijo de manera seria un muchacho de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de cabello negro con la peculiaridad de que su ojo derecho fuera de color gris con anillos y comas alrededor de la pupila y el izquierdo siendo negro vestido con una camisa gris de cuello alto y mangas largas totalmente cerrada junto con pantalones estilo anbu negros y sandalias negras además de un cinturón morado

"aunque donde estará Naruto, kakashi-sensei" dijo de manera preocupada una mujer de unas dieciséis años de cabello rosa corto que llegaba un poco más bajo de sus hombros y ojos verde esmeralda vestida con una camisa manga larga verde oscuro y pantalones anbu azul oscuro y sandalias negras pero tenía la peculiaridad de que su frente era más grande de lo normal además de su pecho o más bien dicho la casi inexistencia de este ya que seguramente no llegaba ni a copa a

"no tengo idea sakura" dijo kakashi mirando a todos lados intentando encontrar alguna pista de Naruto al igual que el otro chico aunque este también buscaba indicios de kaguya ya que era raro que solo hubiera desaparecido de repente y no hubiera vuelto a aparecer

"tú que piensas sasuke" dijo kakashi hablándole a su antiguo alumno

"no sé pero enserio en donde estará el dobe ( _perdedor_ )" dijo el pelinegro identificado como sasuke antes de que un gran destello violeta apareciera de pronto alertando y asustando un poco al grupo que al desaparecer y recobrar la vista vinieron una gran y majestuosa puerta violeta que los dejo asombrados y luego ver al rubio que estaba parado frente a la puerta viéndolos y todos no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados

 _Fin flash back_

Si después de eso le habían contado lo que les paso de como habían logrado encontrar a sasuke gracias al kamui de óbito y la pequeña batalla que tuvieron que librar contra kaguya en la cual kakashi casi muere por uno de esos huesos convertidores de cenizas sino hubiera sido salvado por óbito que se sacrificó salvándolo y dándole sus dos ojos sharingan con lo cual kakashi logro desbloquear el sussano y hacerle frente a kaguya que después de un tiempo hablo con zetsu de algo y desapareció por uno de esos huecos de espacio/tiempo y luego ya no volvió a aparecer

Luego el rubio les hablo de la técnica que le dijo hagoromo dejándolos asombrados aunque omitió la parte de morir aunque fuera por ahora y también les dijo como había logrado al fin ganar contra ella sellándola o destruyéndola e realidad no sabía que le paso aunque también había omitido el como la distrajo solo dijo "la distraje con mis clones, muchos clones" de una manera un tanto nerviosa que a pesar de todo logro convencerlos aunque dejándolos un poco extrañados y no muy convencidos pero decidieron dejarlo ahí y al final les dijo del como los había encontrado y llegado

"bueno, al fin termino todo" dijo el rubio a sus acompañantes que nuevamente suspiraron aliviados

"si, aunque todavía no entiendo esa técnica que usaste" dijo sasuke al peli amarillo que empezó a reírse nerviosamente y rascarse la nuca con su mano derecha

"la verdad ni yo mismo la entiendo a decir verdad sasuke" dijo nerviosamente

"pero ya que puedo moverme a donde quiera con ella nos ahorrare la caminata" dijo antes de que cada uno fuera tocado por una cadena violeta y desaparecieran de la misma manera que llego Naruto

 **[-Con la alianza shinobi-]**

Todo mundo estaba confundido un momento estaban retirándose del lugar donde se encontraba madara y quienes se habían quedado a enfrentarlo para poder reagruparse y volver a ayudarlos cuando la luna se volvió roja y luego soñaron con las cosas que más querían y después de esto volvieron a despertar en el lugar que se habían agrupado todos estaban un poco desorientados y ya no escuchaban explosiones ni sonidos de pelea donde se encontraban kakashi, gai y los demás hasta que de repente un destello violeta apareció en frente de ellos logrando que se sobresaltaran y entraran en posición de pelea ya que no sabían que ocurría o si era quizás madara pero lo único era que no sabían que era eso, solo para luego quedar impresionados por la belleza de una puerta salida de quien sabe dónde o al menos algunos otros veían la puerta con recelo para luego sonreír al ver a nuestro héroe rubio saludándolos y sonriendo de esa manera tan suya y a su lado unos desorientados sasuke, kakashi y sakura bastante confundidos

"menos mal y funciono" dijo el rubio aliviado y cansado después de todo mantener la puerta abierta sí que costaba y moverla de esa manera era peor y el que no se hubiera tragado a ély a los otros era mejor

"Ni siquiera creíste que funcionaria" dijo incrédula sakura después de escucharlo "estas demente, pudiste habernos matado" dijo de manera acusadora y enojada

"oye no es para tanto" dijo el rubio porque bueno casi mueren en la pelea que era un poco más de peligro "y bueno para mí no era tanto" dijo en un susurro que sasuke si logro escuchar por lo que le daba una mirada muy rara e iba a cuestionarlo cuando toda la alianza se acercó con los kages y sus amigos de primeras

"lo lograron mocosos" dijo tsunade sonriendo

"son grandes guerreros y es un honor conocerlos" dijo A también sonriendo

"buen trabajo mocosos" dijo onoki sonriendo al dúo mientras flotaba, para luego descender y dar unos pasos y detenerse dejando a todos curiosos del porqué de eso "hay mi espalda, tanta pelea hizo que solo me doliera más" dijo o más bien se quejó sobándose la espalda causando que todos se rieran y a otros que les salieran una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

"bien hecho" dijo gaara de manera tranquila pero cualquiera que viera de cerca su rostro podría ver una pequeña sonrisa

"Sin duda son grandiosos y fuertes y sin duda guapos" dijo mei de manera alegre pero lo último para sí misma para luego mirar atrás y sorprenderse ya que todos los anteriores hokages estaban allí sonriendo cada uno a su manera como hashirama y minato dando grandes sonrisas alegres aunque el ultimo también orgulloso de lo que había logrado su hijo, hiruzen dándole una sonrisa que solo un abuelo lograría dar llena de orgullo y por ultimo tobirama que a pesar ser siempre serio tenía una muy minúscula sonrisa

"Sin duda la voluntad de fuego arde en ti, y estoy agradecido de que esta generación la halla heredado y estoy contento de que contigo seguirá existiendo y bueno adiós voy a ver a mi esposa" dijo alegremente hashirama antes de empezar a convertirse en cenizas y polvo y desaparecer logrando que el rubio sonriera aunque en el fondo un poco triste ya que sabía que dentro de poco moriría

"sé que harás de konoha y el mundo un lugar mucho mejor del que mi hermano y yo logramos" dijo de manera seria tobirama justo antes de convertirse en cenizas como su hermano

"naruto-kun siempre supe que estabas hecho para grandes cosas y ahora sé que no me equivoque" dijo hiruzen sonriendo de manera cariñosa y que solo un abuelo puede "y salúdame a konohamaru quieres" termino el sandaime hokage antes de volverse cenizas al igual que sus maestros logrando que Naruto sonriera de manera melancólica y reteniendo las pequeñas lagrimas que ya querían salir

"hijo no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces y sé que tu madre también lo estaría de ver al gran hombre en el que se convirtió nuestro pequeño remolino" dijo minato a su hijo que ya no pudo retener las lágrimas aunque todavía sonriendo

"si lo se tou-san y salúdame a kaa-san si la vuelves a ver" dijo sonriendo de manera triste al ver a su padre convertirse en cenizas y desaparecer y no notar como las pocas personas que no sabían quien era su padre quedaban totalmente sorprendidos y sin habla para luego notar como todo mundo estaba aturdido

"bueno, eso fue interesante eh" dijo el rubio sonriendo de una manera tan suya que logro sacar a todos del aturdimiento y lograr que sonrieran y unos pocos rieran

Luego todos fijaron su vista nuevamente en la puerta y fue kiba quien hiso la pregunta que todos tenían

"que rayos es esto" dijo el inuzuka viendo la puerta de manera interrogante y curiosa

"es la técnica que derroto a kaguya" dijo Naruto viendo la puerta de manera seria casi melancólica según unos pocos que miraron un poco preocupados al rubio y también quedar asombrados ya que el grupo ya les había hablado de lo que había sucedido y quien era kaguya

"bueno si la derroto, pero ya podrías cancelarla no" dijo shikamaru pensando en el porqué de dejarla activada

"en realidad no puedo" dijo creando miradas de duda de todo mundo

"Por qué no puede Naruto-sama" dijo un ninja de kumo con respeto después de todo los había acabado de salvar a todo el mundo

"porque cundo la desactive yo moriré" dijo para horror y asombro de todos pero antes que dijeran algo decidió explicarse "verán la puerta se mantiene aquí ya que ahora está ligada a mi vida y se alimenta de ella para mantenerse activa y cuando la puerta se cierre…"

"tu morirás" dijo shikamaru de manera triste por el destino de su amigo al igual que todos los demás

"así es o al menos así dice el viejo rikudo pero antes quería despedirme de todos ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica , para luego dirigirse a tsunade, a quien quería como una madre "baa-chan ( _abuela)_ muchas gracias por todo, por cuidarme como una madre o abuela lo haría, por creer en mí y apoyarme y sé que guiaras a konoha a su grandeza, después de todo creo en ti" dijo a la rubia hokage que tenía lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos pero agradecida per ser considerada de esa forma ya que ella lo consideraba como su hijo

"viejo A sé que tu volverás a hacer ejercicios y tener que lidiar con el viejo bee pero sé que contigo kumo tendrá un gran futuro" dijo al raikage que sonrió por sus palabras

"viejo onoki, espero que encuentre la solución para sus dolores" dijo de manera alegre haciendo sonreír al tsuchikage y haciendo reír a los demás

"gracias mocoso y NO SOY VIEJO!" dijo el kage de corta estatura de una manera cómica haciendo reír a todos.

"gaara sé que serás un gran kazekage, así como fuiste un gran amigo mío y siempre estaré orgulloso de decirlo" dijo sonriendo al pelirrojo que regreso la sonrisa de una manera mucho más tranquila

"no te preocupes y muchas gracias, amigo" dijo

"mei, espero que logres casarte y encontrar al marido que tanto deseas además de llevar a kiri a su esplendor" dijo a la mizukage que sonrió al rubio con un sonrojo de vergüenza después de todo acababa de decir su sueño a todos e incluso varios shinobis iban intentar declarársele después porque no iban a desaprovechar el dato pero cuando vieron la sonrisa que mei le dedico a aoi por decir algo varios quedaron pálidos y mejor se retractaron.

"viejo bee me hubiera gustado haber escuchado una de esas canciones que inventabas para ese concierto que darías" dijo causando que el raikage golpeara a su hermano por tales planes y bee maldijera a Naruto por decirlo aunque en realidad estaba triste de que su compañero jinchuriki desapareciera.

"kakashi-sensei muchas gracias por todo, por todas sus enseñansas y ser mi maestro y espero que logre su sueño" dijo a su maestro que le dio una de sus sonrisas de ojo marca registrada.

"hinata lamento que no podre devolver tus sentimientos y espero que logres ser feliz" dijo a la ojiperla triste que lloraba

"hai, sniif, naru-naruto-kun" dijo llorando

"sasuke espero que en tu vida logres llenarla con luz y sé que itachi estaría orgulloso de lo que eres" dijo al pelinegro con el rinnegan "y antes de irme te daré esto, sé que a ti te será más útil" dijo levantando su mano derecha para luego ponerla cerca de su pecho y que un aura de color blanco se traspasara a sasuke y que en su mano derecha apareciera la marca del sol de color blanco

"muchas gracias…hermano" dijo sonriendo con una lágrima cayendo solo que ambos ojos siendo ahora el rinnegan sorprendiendo a todos excepto a karin que veía al pelinegro de manera lujuriosa y con un sonrojo muy notorio

En eso la puerta lentamente se empieza a cerrar

"valla ya no tengo más tiempo he, bueno mejor lo hago ahora" dijo confundiendo a todos para luego 9 gigantescos orbes rojos salieran del rubio para estrellarse contra el suelo creando nubes de polvo que al despejarse era posible ver a los 9 bijus de shukaku a kurama los cuales veían a naruto de manera triste ya que ahora que los había liberado el tiempo de su muerte sería menor pero luego se asombraron junto con toda la alianza por sus palabras

"muchas gracias shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kokuo, saiken, choumei, gyuki, kurama por creer en mí y darme su poder" dijo de manera agradecida a los nueve bijus que quedaron asombrados de que les agradeciera para luego sonreír después de todo si era el shinobi impredecible y el chico de la profecía del que tanto hablo su padre

Luego el rubio se dirigió a la alianza y decir

"muchas gracias a todos por todo y sé que la paz será posible con ustedes y vamos no estén tan tristes" dijo dando una gran sonrisa zorruna "y oye sasuke trata por fin de tener novia que pienso que eres gay" grito de manera burlona y riéndose

"maldito dobe como se te ocurre decir algo así ahora y NO SOY GAY!" dijo el aludido enojado de manera cómica ya que escuchaba la risa del rubio y toda la alianza e incluso a los bijus justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Naruto desapareciera convirtiéndose en un montón de partículas brillantes de color naranja que flotaban alrededor de toda la alianza que luego fueron absorbidas por la puerta para luego cerrarse y desaparecer en un gran destello violeta que cegó por un momento a todos.

Cuando por fin pudieron volver a ver frente a todos ellos había un gran árbol como nunca se habían visto por qué? bueno después de todo tenia flores de color naranja con partes negras como llamas ante el cual todos los amigos de Naruto no pudieron evitar sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos y ese día aquel árbol fue llamado el árbol de la paz y la esperanza que siempre seria recordado por el más grande héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja Naruto uzumaki, el shinobi de los milagros.

Lo que no sabía era que al ser el invocador de la puerta ciertos seres tenían el control total de lo que le sucedería al morir todos ellos pensaban lo mismo que el rubio merecía…

Una Nueva vida.

Por alguien que lo quería y admiraba.

 **[-En un lugar desconocido-]**

En un cierto lugar lleno de nubes una mujer de cabello plateado estornudo, para luego volver a ver cómo le iba a nuestro héroe y volver a pensar en su plan.

 **[-Una dimensión diferente-]**

 **[-Lugar indeterminado de mizu no kuni-]**

En un bosque bastante alejado de kiri podemos ver bastantes construcciones que por casualidad era la base del clan Taigākurō ( _garra de tigre_ ), un clan conocido y temido ya que como el nombre de su clan dice se relacionan con esos peligrosos felinos porque bueno cuando todo el clan a firmado el contrato del tigre y desde bebes conviven con tigres ya que cuando cumple tres años se les permite firmar el contrato y a quien invoque será su compañero de por vida y que sus ataques combinados con sus compañeros felinos sean temidos y admirados además como los inuzuka de konoha ellos tenían un aspecto más salvaje por así decirlo y para rematar resultan siendo un clan que era familiares lejanos de él clan yuki que tenía el kekei genkai del hyoton ( _elemento hielo_ ) aunque en el clan Taigākurō tiene el rasgo de que al crear hielo se veía un poco debilitado ya que ellos tenían que esforzarse más para dominarlo.

Pero bueno pasemos a lo que nos importa que resulto siendo en el hospital donde podemos ver a un hombre de cabello blanco que era un poco largo con ojos amarillos pero que eran como los de un gato o tigre que en vez de su pupila ser redonda era alargada verticalmente con la piel de color pálido saludable, su ropa sería una chaqueta holgada de color blanco con la parte de su espalda un símbolo del ojo de un tigre y cuatro x de hielo repartidas de la forma que la que estaba arriba del ojo se conectaba a las dos de los lados y de igual forma la de abajo dando la forma de un rombo y a su alrededor el kanji de _ **トラ**_ ( _tigre_ ), pantalones estándares negros, botas negras de combate, y una espada en su espalda donde solo se veía la guardia de color blanco con partes amarillas al igual que la funda, su altura sería de 5.8 pies el cual no era otro que kenji Taigākurō el actual jefe del clan el cual también es conoció como el colmillo helado de kiri _**(**_ _ **氷の牙**_ - _Kōri no kiba_ _)_ al ser sumamente feroz e incomparable en la batalla y con su compañero tigre se había creado su leyenda y juntos eran considerados como rango s y que en este momento este gran guerrero, valiente, astuto e inquebrantable estaba…

Llorando…

Por qué bueno, déjenme explicarles kenji está casado con akemi Taigākurō la cual está embarazada y justamente el día de hoy cuando estaban juntos cenando empezó a tener dolores y por ello tuvo que traerla al hospital y bueno resulto que su hijo o hija iba a nacer y bueno aquí estamos con kenji llorando de dolor ya que su adorada, amada y querida esposa le estaba apretando la mano con una fuerza que ni siquiera el sabia idea que tenía.

"señorita akemi vamos solo puje" dijo una enfermera

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" grito la nombrada akemi la cual tenía como todo el clan cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos de color azul/verde que al igual que los demás del clan también parecían como los de un gato de piel pálida saludable que normalmente seria amigable, cariñosa y serena pero en este momento bueno…

"aahhhh maldito seas kenji!" grito akemii

"vamos señorita akemi puje solo una vez más" dijo la misma enfermera viendo como el bebe terminaba de salir

"ya escuche maldita sea" dijo justo antes de hacer el último esfuerzo

"bua bua bua"

Se escuchó después para que la enfermera tomara al bebe y cortara el cordón umbilical y lo pusiera en una manta

"es un niño" dijo la enfermera sonriendo y caminando a la ahora madre para darle al bebe que recibió cansada pero muy alegre

"sí que eres precioso mi niño" viendo al pequeño de ojos verdes/azules como los de ella y piel pálida también como el resto del clan y un poco de cabello blanco que ahora ya no lloraba sino que miraba cansado a akemi pero a la vez un poco curioso lo cual la hiso sonreír

"como deberíamos llamarlo" pregunto a su marido el cual en este momento estaba a su lado también mirando a su hijo con una gran sonrisa y con su mano derecha envuelta en vendas cuando se las puso o como se las puso tan rápido nadie tenía idea

"veo que por fin nació el cachorro" dijo una voz profunda y sabia

"si y sin duda sera muy lindo" dijo otro denotándose como femenina y suave

"vamos hakushi ( _muerte blanca_ ), yakan ( _noche_ ) vengan" dijo kenji sonriendo

Ante eso dos gigantescos tigres entraron a través de la puerta uno era del tamaño de un caballo de color totalmente blanco con ojos verdes que transmitían tranquilidad y sabiduría mientras que el otro era un poco más pequeño y delgado de color blanco también pero con rayas negras muy gruesas logrando que fuera más bien negro con rayas blancas y extraños ojos rojos que se acercaron a la pareja a ver al pequeño infante

"je sin duda se parece mucho a ti kenji pero tiene los ojos de akemi" dijo el tigre más grande

"si verdad, de seguro será un gran guerreo cundo crezca" dijo kenji sonriendo muy alegre y orgulloso

"querido, hakushi es solo un bebe así que ni piensen en entrenarlo aun" dijo de una manera demasiado dulzona aterrando a ambos

"h-hai" dijeron aterrados por esa sonrisa ante lo cual el otro tigre no pudo evitar reírse

"y cómo piensan llamarlo" dijo el tigre rayado

"pues todavía no lo hemos pensado yakan" dijo akemi para luego ver por la ventana y ver una tormenta a lo lejos y luego a su hijo que se había dormido y pensar en un nombre que le vino a la mente

"ya se" dijo llamando la atención de todos "que tal arashi ( _tormenta_ ) ya que como una tormenta serás imparable y poderoso, determinado e inquebrantable" dijo sonriendo a su hijo logrando que los demás también sonrieran

"Así que arashi eh, bueno suena poderoso y con esa explicación porque no" dijo el líder de clan sonriendo para luego abrasar a su esposa y besarla y luego volver a ver al bebe en brazos de su esposa y sonreír aún más de ser posible y decir "y sé que tu mi pequeño traerás un gran cambio a kiri o incluso al mundo"

Vemos a White kurama sentado frente al computador

"bueno este será el primer capítulo de esta historia que se me vino a la mente un día viendo el anime y dado que esta será la primera historia que escribo y publico por favor sean compasivos con migo y denme criticas de como quizás mejorar tanto escritura o en la historia y también dependiendo de la cantidad de opiniones veré si coloco el segundo capítulo"

De una puerta sale shiro comiéndose un emparedado

" **apóyenlo para que pueda ver que locuras se le ocurren a white** " dijo sonriendo causando que al nombrado le salga una vena en la frente y mire de muy mala manera a shiro

"oye como que locuras son creaciones que se me vinieron a la mente de la nada ya lo dije y…sabes que… si son locuras" dijo White derrotado y con la cabeza gacha para luego tomar pose pensativa y sonreír "pero son mis locuras así que con eso me conformo" dijo alegre causando que a shiro le saliera una gota en la nuca

"bueno me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores" dijo White despidiéndose antes de que shiro tosiera llamado su atención "está bien nos despedimos y hasta el próximo capítulo" dijo otra vez White con esta vez shiro despidiéndose sonriendo


	2. Chapter 2

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales/invocaciones hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Técnicas= _"Ten no mon"_

Traducciones = _(puerta celestial)_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Personaje pensando = _"no me rendiré"_

Lugar = **[-kirigagure-]**

Naruto y todo lo utilizado de otros animes no me pertenecen, solo les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RECUERDOS Y NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"vamos sochi ( _hijo_ ) apúrate" dijo una mujer de cabello blanco con ojos azul verdoso que extrañamente eran parecidos a los de un felino y piel un poco pálida vestida con una camisa blanca un poco ajustada que resaltaba su busto copa c y una falda de color azul oscuro que llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y sandalias estilo shinobi adaptadas para que parecieran más botas que sandalias quizás en sus finales años veinte

"ya voy kaa-san" respondió un niño de unos tres años de cabello blanco con la misma clase de ojos incluso en el color y piel un poco pálida bajando por las escaleras vestido con una camisa azul marino debajo de una chaqueta blanca con capucha forrada con piel blanca por dentro y que tenía el diseño de un tigre blanco en su espalda además de un gran dragón negro chino que tenía su cabeza en el lado derecho del pecho del niño y su cola terminando en el lado izquierdo pasando por su espalda y encima del tigre además la chaqueta tenia mangas largas que ocultaban un poco sus manos, pantalones negros holgados y botas de combate negras y al verlo su madre no pudo evitar sonreír

"bueno arashi-chan debemos apurarnos después de todo no quieres llegar tarde el día que vas a firmar el contrato no" dijo akemi a su hijo sonriendo

"ya se kaa-san solo se me hiso un poco tarde" dijo arashi algo avergonzado después de todo se quedó dormido ya que se había acostado muy tarde por la emoción

"bueno mejor nos apuramos y quizás logremos alcanzar a hitomi y kazumi" dijo antes de abrir la puerta y mostrar la mano a su hijo que sonrió antes de correr y tomar su mano para ambos empezar a caminar por la calle junto a yakan que estaba esperando afuera de la casa

Ante eso arashi o anteriormente Naruto empezó a pensar en cómo habían sucedido las cosas y aun se preguntaba cómo había terminado aquí aunque no es que se quejara después de todo al fin tenia lo que siempre quiso una familia que lo amara, amigos y un hogar en el cual sentirse amado cosas que nunca tuvo en su otra vida…o dimensión o lo que sea sinceramente no tenía idea

Y al volver a pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonreír después de todo ahora tenía algo con lo que soñaba antes tener… familia, tener una madre, tener un padre, tener un abuelo, bueno en realidad si tuvo padres en su otra vida pero en realidad no supo de ellos hasta que intento dominar a kurama y en la guerra que conoció a su padre aunque aún se preguntaba cuando hiruzen tenía planeado decirle o cuando tsunade iba a decirle quienes eran pero mejor dejar eso de lado porque de nada serbia odiarlos aunque aún se preguntaba cómo habría sido tener a sus otros padres en su vida y pensó incluso en compararlos con sus actuales padres

Con kushina y akemi por ejemplo akemi era muy amorosa, cuidadosa en su educación, cariñosa y sabía que no debía echarlo a perder consintiéndolo de más y en cambió lo crio para que tuviera muy buenos modales y fuera responsable, sinceramente la amaba en cuanto a kushina realmente nunca la conoció solo a una pequeña parte de su chakra sellada dentro de el

En cuanto a padre tendría que decir que kenji era mucho mejor padre que minato después de todo el no selló a un monstruo gigante de energía en su cuerpo y sabía que aunque kenji amara su pueblo y clan jamás lo pondría por encima de su familia a diferencia de minato además de enseñarle muchas cosas y estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba para hablar de cosas de hombres o entrenar además de ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir que había tenido después de todo siempre tener a un pervertido como maestro dejaba mucho que desear y sin que él lo supiera en otra dimensión un ninja enmascarado y de cabello gris estornudo antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir con su lectura mientras en el fondo varios clones hacían el papeleo como hokage y mentalmente preguntarse porque ningún otro kage había intentado eso para solucionar el papeleo, y en un campo de entrenamiento un hombre de lentes negros y redondos estornudo en el momento que entrenaba con konohamaru y salía disparado hacia atrás por la patada que recibió, y también en un lugar lleno de nubes un hombre de cabello blanco haori rojo estornudo antes de quedar tan pálido como un fantasma al ver que frente a él estaba un grupo de mujeres en toallas armadas con intensiones nada buenas para él y luego utilizar su más grande técnica…salir corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami pero volviendo con el peliblanco

Además que en el entrenamiento ambos eran mucho mejores que sus antiguos maestros y ahora no era un idiota, incluso le había agarrado gusto a leer y gracias a que sus padres habían puesto sentido común en el ya no vestía con un mono que casi decía "vengan aquí estoy mátenme" de color naranja y ahora vestía como un verdadero shinobi

Luego miro la calle por la que pasaban en la cual solo estaban unas cinco personas todas con el cabello blanco y de ojos de varios colores pero felinos recordando que ellos eran parte del clan al igual que el resto de las personas que estaban en este pequeño pueblo escondido de todo el mundo

Según sabia este escondite era un lugar que solo aquellos que pertenecían al clan conocían y era bueno después de todo con las purgas de líneas de sangre llevándose acabo estaba seguro de cualquiera que no fuera del clan o tuviera un kekei genkai no dudaría en informar a las fuerzas del mizukage Yagura de su existencia y aun podía recordar la charla con su abuelo de como el clan se había logrado salvar

 _Flash back_

"Oye oji-san ( _abuelo_ ) como es que este lugar este aquí" pregunto un pequeño arashi a un hombre de unos cincuenta o sesenta años de cabello blanco y con unas cuantas arrugas en la cara con ojos amarillos felinos vestido con un kimono de color blanco con puntos negros en las mangas que llegaba hasta la cintura y pantalones sueltos negros junto con unas sandalias de madera y que su presencia demostraba sabiduría y respeto

"vamos arashi deja descansar un poco a tou-san, después de todo estuvieron jugando todo el día y debe estar cansado" dijo kenji el cual estaba sentado en la sala de su casa descansando de la última misión que tuvo que hacer junto con la rebelión en contra de Yagura y sus fuerzas para luego recibir un buen coscorrón por parte de su padre que lo miraba de muy mala manera

"oye porque fue eso" dijo quejándose kenji y sobándose la cabeza

"no me digas viejo" dijo simplemente

"pero yo…" no alcanzo a decir más ya que recibió otro golpe de su padre

"no me contradigas" dijo mirando a su hijo de una manera espeluznante ante lo cual kenji quedo totalmente pálido y decidió dejar el tema y mejor ir a la cocina con su esposa que ahora se estaba riendo ya que vio todo lo que había pasado entre kenji y su padre haru Taigākurō el cual fue el antiguo jefe del clan y que ahora vivía con ellos dado que le había dado el puesto a su hijo menor kenji y a su lado arashi veía todo con una gota cayendo de su nuca y decidió mejor olvidar eso y nuevamente preguntar recibiendo una sonrisa que solo un abuelo puede dar

"ven siéntate y te contare arashi-kun" dijo sentándose en un sillón

"si oji-san" dijo para luego sentarse a su lado

"veras arashi-kun este lugar es un escondite del clan que fue encontrado por el primer líder del clan" dijo haru sorprendiendo a su nieto después de todo el primer líder del clan a pesar de que su nombre se había perdido en el tiempo sus hazañas y poder era algo que no podía olvidarse ya que se decía que fue casi tan poderoso como el ridoku senin y el primero en firmar el contrato del tigre e incluso convenció al clan del tigre para ser el contrato de invocación del clan y solo el clan

"wow, en serio" dijo asombrado

"si, este escondite es un lugar sagrado para nuestro clan ya que se cree que aquí fue donde nació y se formó lentamente antes de unirse a kiri" dijo haru al asombrado arashi que tras esas palabras quedo pensativo un poco antes de preguntar algo que había rondado por su mente hace mucho tiempo

"oye oji-san siempre he querido saber por qué estamos todos escondidos aquí" dijo el peliblanco menor logrando que haru se tensara y kenji que había tomado un bocado de la cena se atragantara ante la pregunta junto a akemi que se sorprendió durante un segundo antes de correr preocupada a ayudar a su esposo ya que ahora estaba azul por la falta de aire

Después de que akemi había logrado salvar a su esposo de morir ahogado haru decidió hablarle a arashi de la guerra que actualmente se llevaba a cabo y que al terminar toda la familia estaba en un estado de ánimo deprimido después de todo antes de la guerra el clan tenía casi setenta miembros pero al estallar la guerra y que haru lograra salvar a unos pocos mandándolos en secreto al escondite sus números casi llegaban a treinta aunque al final del relato arashi había quedado devastado al escuchar de boca de su abuelo como había iniciado la guerra y el porque de ella y mentalmente se juró a si mismo que sin importar que lograría la forma de que su clan lograra vivir en paz y sin miedo a ser descubierto por Yagura el yondaime mizukage ( _cuarta sombra de agua_ ) aunque todavía tenía una duda tras la historia

"oye oji-san como fue que lograste salvar a varios del clan si el ataque fue sor-sorpr-sorpresivo" dijo el pequeño aunque con un poco de dificultad ante la última palabra que logro destruir la tensión ya que akemi, kenji y haru se estaban riendo un poco aunque en el fondo todos estaban pensando que esa fue una muy buena pregunta

"bueno arashi-kun realmente no sé como decirte, solo que un día tuve un mal presentimiento y de repente pensé en el clan pero luego que vi que las fuerzas de kiri se movían por alguna razón decidí traerlos aquí, aunque no logre salvarlos a todos" dijo el peliblanco mayor aunque con un suspiro triste al final después de todo ese día había perdido a su esposa rika

"pero bueno, quien quiere comer" dijo akemi intentando que todos olvidaran el tema y deshacerse de este ambiente tan triste lo cual logro ya que todos sonrieron antes de tomar asiento y empezar a cenar después de unos minutos todos estaban riendo y comiendo como toda una familia algo que arashi amaba con todo su corazón y ese día decidió que encontraría la forma de que ninguna familia fuera separada y que traería la paz a kiri

 _Fin flash back_

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que pararon y su madre lo veía curiosa del porque tan pensativo e iba a hablarle pero no pudo ya que un borrón a blanco y violeta se estrelló con arashi llevándoselo al suelo y luego escucharse

"te tengo arashi-kun" dijo el "borrón" que resulto siendo una niña quizás un poco menor que arashi de cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos violetas felinos vestida con una camisa sencilla negra bajo una chaqueta blanca con líneas purpuras en sus mangas y un pantalón negro estilo anbu negro y botas de combate negras con algunas líneas violetas que en este momento estaba sonriendo burlonamente a arashi

"oye eso es no es justo kazumi-chan, no estaba preparado" se quejó arashi

"a no, y que tal ahora" dijo sonriendo antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas

"o-o-oye y-ya para jajajajaj" alcanzo a decir antes de empezar reírse tanto que no pudo hablar

"jejeje vamos kazumi déjalo en paz" dijo una mujer detrás de akemi logrando que volteara a mirar para luego sonreír

"ha hola hitomi" dijo saludando a una mujer de cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos igualmente violetas y felinos a los de kazumi vestida con una camisa negra un poco ajustada que resaltaba sus pechos copa doble c bajo una chaqueta negra con las mangas en un diseño de camuflaje en blanco y negro con pantalones estilo anbu y sandalias ninja blancas

"hola akemi veo que arashi también está listo para firmar el contrato eh" dijo la nombrada hitomi

"si al igual que kazumi" dijo akemi para luego decir con nostalgia "hay como pasa el tiempo hace poco tenia a mi arashi-chan como un lindo bebe y mira ahora un niño que va a firmar el contrato y empezar a entrenar de verdad" dijo viendo a arashi y kazumi peleando para luego el estar encima de ella y empezar a hacerle cosquillas

"si lo se me paso lo se lo mismo pensé yo" dijo también con nostalgia pero igualmente viendo a arashi y kazumi peleando hasta que arashi logro tomar por sorpresa a kazumi y dar una voltereta para terminar sosteniiendo las manos de kazumi y luego contratacar de la misma manera

"oye y donde esta kage ( _sombra_ )" dijo akemi preguntando a amiga por su compañero tigre algo curiosa ya que normalmente esos dos eran inseparables

"solo fue un momento a cazar estoy segura que pronto volverá" dijo hitomi sonriendo al igual que akemi y yakan al lado de su compañera al ver a arashi y kazumi que ya habían parado de pelear y ahora estaban charlando muy animados de que firmarían el contrato del tigre y el cómo sería su compañero o compañera

"bueno niños sigamos quieren" dijo akemi a los niños que asintieron para luego ponerse al lado de su respectiva madre y ver frente a ellos y luego sonreír muy emocionados y algo nerviosos después de todo hoy obtendrían a sus compañeros y por fin podrían empezar oficialmente su vida como shinobi o kunoichi en el caso de kazumi

Frente a ellos era posible ver una clase de templo o mansión ya que era bastante grande, el templo tenía columnas de piedra en su entrada con mosaicos de tigres de toda clase al igual que las paredes, después de las columnas estaba una estatua de un tigre que a decir verdad se veía genial a los ojos de arachi y kazumi

Detrás de la estatua estaba una puerta de madera lisa bastante grande abierta a la cual todos se dirigieron y al pasarla los niños quedaron asombrados por decir lo menos ya que todo estaba decorado de una manera muy hermosa

Del techo colgaban lámparas de toda clase de colores y formas que brillaban de una manera espectacular y que se reflejaba en una clase de arroyo que o al menos eso parecía el cual pasaba alrededor de la habitación y luego notaron que no era el agua el que reflejaba la luz de las lámparas era de hecho lo que estaba en el fondo lo que la reflejaba lo cual era una rocas blancas que brillaban gracias a las lámparas y reflejaban la luz

Hitomi, akemi y yakan sonrieron ante sus reacciones

"ja aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi este sitio" dijo hitomi sonriendo ante aquel grato recuerdo

"si igual yo" dijo también akemi recordando "pero bueno sigamos que ya vamos tarde" dijo empujando a su hijo a la siguiente habitación cruzando un pequeño puente de piedra que atravesaba el "arroyo" junto a hitomi haciendo lo mismo pero con su hija ya que ambos todavía estaban algo idos ante esa vista

Al cruzar la puerta y entrar en la siguiente habitación pudieron ver a varios adultos junto con dos niños y una niña de la misma edad, quizás un poco mayores que arashi y kazumi todos en un cirulo con los niños sentados en el piso frente a un gran pergamino de color blanco con líneas negras y un extraño cristal azul con forma hexagonal

"valla ya casi empiezan, bueno niños tomen lugar mientras nosotros los vemos si" dijo akemi a su hijo mientras empezaba a caminar e ir al lado de kenji que estaba al frente de todos los adultos junto a hitomi

"Si kaa-san/si akemi-san" respondieron antes de tomar asiento al lado de los otros niños y empezar a hablar entre ellos

"bueno ya que llegaron los ultimo podemos iniciar" dijo kenji iniciando la tradición en la cual todo hijo o hija de alguien del clan firmaría el contrato todo el clan estaría hay para verlo y dado que él era el jefe del clan el diría cuando inicia

"pueden empezar" dijo antes de uno de los niños que ya estaban allí caminara hasta estar frente al extraño crista y tocarlo con ambas manos unos segundos para luego después a su alrededor apareció una pequeña aura azul demostrando que había desbloqueado su chakra dejando a todos los niños y a sí mismo un poco asombrados ya que era la primera vez que habían visto algo así pero como no, si según se sabía este era el único cristal o forma de desbloquear el chakra de aquella manera que existía en todo el mundo y también otro de los regalos del primer líder del clan por lo que ellos habían jurado mantener el cristal en secreto para siempre y solo aquellos que formaran parte del clan sabrían de su existencia ya que además de desbloquear el chakra del usuario lograba algo que era inaudito ya que al desbloquear el chakra e intentar invocar algo ataba al ser invocado a su invocador hasta el momento en que este muriera y ese era otro de los más grandes secretos del clan ya que dé hay aparecían los compañeros del clan pero dejemos eso de lado

Luego todos vieron al niño caminar hasta el pergamino de color plateado con decoraciones negras como marcas de garras para luego desenrollarlo y ver una gran cantidad de nombres pero todos con el apellido Taigākurō demostrando que solo alguien del clan lo habían firmado luego creo un pequeño corte en su pulgar derecho y escribir su nombre además de marcar las huellas de su mano antes de volver con los otros niños que estaban un poco nerviosos y muy emocionados

Así uno a uno fue pasando y replicando lo que había hecho el primer niño antes de pasar y sentarse donde habían estado hasta el momento en que fue el turno de kazumi quien para ser sinceros estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa o por lo menos hasta que sintió algo agradable y cálido en su mano izquierda sorprendiéndola para luego mirar y ver que de hecho era la mano de arashi que en algún momento había tomado su mano y que ahora estaba dándole una pequeña sonrisa que logro tranquilizarla y darle ánimos para poder pasar al frente de casi todo el clan y repetir las acciones de los otros antes de volver a sentar se al lado de arashi en el mismo instante que el nombrado se pudo de pie y fue al frente de aquel cristal para poner sus manos en el lo cual desbloqueo su chakra como lo demostraba el aura que estaba a su alrededor solo que la suya logro asombrar a algunas personas un poco ya que al desbloquearlo una pequeña capa de escarcha apareció justamente donde estaba parado pero era muy pequeña y solo alguien que tuviera un muy buen sentido de la vista o que mirara muy fijamente lo notaria para luego pasar y firmar de la misma manera el contrato y sentarse al lado de kazumi que le estaba sonriendo a lo que devolvió la sonrisa solo que un poco más tranquila antes de que kenji pasara al frente de los menores aunque no podía esconder una sonrisa orgullosa que claramente todo mundo sabia del porque ya que de seguro sentía mucho orgullo por su hijo

"muy bien, uno a uno pasara al frente y usara el Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( _jutsu de invocación_ ) que de seguro ya todos aquí saben verdad" pregunto recibiendo un hai de parte de todos los niños

"muy bien pueden seguir" dijo antes tomar nuevamente su puesto al lado de akemi y haru que había llegado hace poco a ver a su nieto en el día que firmaría el contrato

Así el mismo chico que había pasado a firmar el contrato pasó al frente de todos esta vez un poco más nervioso hasta pararse al frente de todo mundo y pasar lentamente por sellos de mano antes de gritar "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" y poner su mano derecha extendida en el suelo antes de que una pequeña explosión de humo apareciera de su mano cubriéndola y no dejando ver que había sucedido al menos por unos segundos hasta que por fin se dispersó el humo dejando ver a todo mundo a un pequeño cachorro de tigre de color blanco con rayas negras causando que el niño sonriera lleno de orgullo para luego tomar al pequeño consigo y sentarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba mientras hablaba y jugaba con su nuevo compañero y eso si aun sonriendo con orgullo luego de eso nuevamente uno a uno pasaron la siguiente fue aquella niña que ya estaba allí que logro aparecer un cachorro de tigre hembra de color blanco para luego los otros tres niños siguientes que también habían logrado convocar cachorros con los dos primeros teniendo machos y el ultimo una hembra para que al fin llegara el momento de kazumi nuevamente que esta vez se mostraba llena de determinación aunque con un poco de nerviosismo para luego pasar al frente y lograr hacer los sellos de mano de una manera un poco más rápida que los otros y gritar el nombre de la técnica además de tocar el suelo logrando una pequeña nube de humo que al disiparse mostrar a una kazumi sonriendo ampliamente al ver un pequeño cachorro de tigre de color blanco con rayas negras normales aunque un poco más grande que los otros y de ojos verde azulado que le recordó a arashi para luego tomarlo en brazos y dirigirse a su asiento conversando con el pequeño cachorro que la veía curioso

"y que te parece nadare ( _avalancha_ ) eh" dijo kazumi al pequeño tigre logrando que arashi descubriera que era macho al momento que hablo ya que a pesar de ser una voz chillona se denotaba claramente masculina

" **si, ese si me gusta** " dijo el pequeño cachorro de manera alegre ya que en realidad para poder formar un lazo entre ambos era necesario que el invocador le diera un nombre a su compañero el cual debía aceptarlo de buena gana o al menos logro escuchar eso antes de pasar también al frente ganado la atención de todos poniéndolo un poco nervioso para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar para calmarse y luego empezar a hacer los sellos de mano que su padre le había enseñado hace algunas semanas y poner su mano derecha en el suelo y gritar "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" y que la característica nube para de humo apareciera para después de unos segundos se disipara y mostrara algo que dejo a todos los mayores atónitos y con su quijada por el piso ya que arashi no había convocado un cachorro sino dos! Algo que se decía que nadie en toda la historia del clan había logrado y de no verlo no lo habrían creído a diferencia de arashi que veía con inocencia y alegría a sus dos nuevos compañero pero aso si con una sonrisa llena de orgullo al ver a sus dos compañeros que actualmente lo estaban viendo uno con curiosidad y el otro más bien parecía que brillaba de alegría

"hola, mi nombre es arashi y a partir de ahora seremos compañeros si" dijo alegremente a sus dos tigres y ahora que los podía ver bien

Ambos eran de color blanco con rayas negras aunque el cachorro que lo veía con curiosidad tenía la peculiaridad de que en su lomo y frente tenía una raya que tomaba la forma de una media luna y ojos grises a diferencia del otro que también tenía una peculiaridad solo que este tenía una raya curvada que le recordaba al sol en su lomo y frente además de que sus ojos fueran de color anaranjado

"claro, porque no" dijo el de ojos grises mirando curiosamente a su invocador

"si, si, si vamos a ser amigos si" dijo alegremente el de ojos anaranjados

"y mira antes que nos des nombre déjame decirte que somos hembras" dijo el primero antes de que el peliblanco hablara molestándolo un poco pero lo dejo ir antes de pensar un rato y luego sonreír y decir

"que les parece tsuki ( _luna_ )" dijo refiriéndose a la felina de ojos grises "y yaoke ( _amanecer_ )" dijo sonriendo a las felinas

"pues no es un mal nombre" dijo de manera tranquila la ahora nombrada tsuki

"si, si, si me gusta, me gusta" dijo o casi grito de emoción la ahora nombrada yaoke a su invocador

"y como se supone que te llamas" dijo tsuki al peliblanco logrando que este se sonrojara un poco ya que tan emocionado estaba que se le olvido presentarse

"yo soy arashi Taigākurō" dijo antes de tomar a cada una en brazos y retirarse a su lugar junto a kazumi que estaba sonriéndole junto a nadare aunque este más bien parecía aburrido

"b-bien ya que todos han logrado la invocación y conseguir a sus compañeros podemos terminar la ceremonia" dijo kenji saliendo de su asombro y junto a los demás adultos por lo visto y no pudo evitar luego pensar

" _hijo ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que estas destinado a hacer cosas grandes y que tu portaras el apellido Taigākurō con con gran honor"_

Y el mismo pensamiento lo hiso sonreír orgullosamente para luego acercarse a su hijo y kazumi junto a akemi y hitomi que estaban sumamente orgullosas por su hijo o hija en el caso de hitomi y haru que veía a arashi con una mezcla de orgullo y alegría

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Podemos ver a white kurama parado al lado de la puerta

"wow ni yo creía que podría inventar algo así pero ya ven je pero aun así hay algo que me molesta y me pone triste" dijo antes de caer de rodillas y llorar lagrimas estilo anime

"es que no tenga ni un comentario en serio ni uno solo" dijo dolido y de rodillas siendo mirado por shiro que lo miraba desde atrás con una gota en la nuca

" **creo que ya lo perdimos aunque enserio ni un solo comentario wow ahora si siento lastima"** dijo antes de acercarse a White poner una mano en su hombro para ayudarlo

"si y ahora solo por el amor de Dios alguien mire esta historia y comente por favor en serio no saben cómo me siento por esto (suspiro) pero bueno ya que los dejare con este capítulo y dentro de algún tiempo el siguiente hasta luego" dijo despidiéndose junto a shiro


	3. Chapter 3

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales/invocaciones hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Técnicas= _"Ten no mon"_

Traducciones = _(puerta celestial)_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Personaje pensando = _"no me rendiré"_

Lugar = **[-kirigagure-]**

Naruto y todo lo utilizado de otros animes no me pertenecen, solo les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

EL INICIO

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Año y medio después_

"bueno arashi creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy" dijo haru sonriendo a un muchacho de unos 5 años que actualmente estaba trabajando en ejercicios de caminar en los arboles aunque solo había logrado llegar a un cuarto del árbol antes de asentir a su abuelo e ir a su lado

"hai oji-san" dijo cansado pero sonriendo ya que en solo dos días ya había logrado pegarse al árbol mayor cantidad de tiempo cada vez y que su control de chakra también había mejorado poco a poco

El estilo de ropa de arashi no había cambiado mucho ya que aún usaba una chaqueta blanca solo que esta tenía marcas de garras de color negro en la parte de las mangas además de que esta estaba forrada con piel negra en la parte del cuello y el final de las mangas ocultando un poco sus manos y tenía varios bolsillos además de que en su espalda estaba el mismo símbolo que su padre utilizaba en su chaqueta junto a unos pantalones negros holgados y botas de batalla también negras aunque con algunos destellos azul oscuro

"bien hecho arashi-kun, estoy seguro que si continuas así pronto podrás empezar a entrenar las técnicas del clan junto a tsuki y yaoke" dijo haru con orgullo nombrando a las dos tigresas y compañeras de batalla del peliblanco que en este mismo momento estaban acostadas bajo un árbol viendo el entrenamiento de su invocador y compañero

"si, y cuando ese momento veras que me volveré tan fuerte como tú y tou-san" dijo arashi mostrando una pequeña sonrisa confiada pero también llena de determinación

"sé que lo lograras arashi" dijo el peliblanco mayor revolviendo el cabello de su nieto mientras sonreía de esa manera que solo un abuelo puede causando que la sonrisa de arashi aumentara un poco ya que si su oji-san creía en el entonces se esforzaría aún mas

"y no te olvides que nosotras vamos a ayudarte maestro" dijo tsuki detrás de ambos junto a yaoke que asentía alegremente antes de saltar a los brazos del menor logrando que este riera después de todo ella tenía esa costumbre, solo esperaba que se le quitara con el tiempo ya que si crecían como los demás tigres que tenían el tamaño de un caballo pequeño en el caso de los más pequeños no quería pensar como terminaría si le saltara encima y mentalmente rezo para que ella dejara de hacerlo

"si, si, si nosotros vamos a ayudar a ara-kun" dijo yaoke en sus brazos en los brazos del chico logrando que arashi riera de las travesuras de la pequeña tigresa y tsuki suspirara resignada ya que ella pensaba que yaoke debía actuar de manera más seria y profesional

En realidad ambas tenían personalidades totalmente apuestas ya que tsuki era seria y tranquila además de un poco desconfiada de todo lo que no conocía a diferencia de yaoke que actuaba alegre y emocionada todo el tiempo además de que el ganarse la total confianza de ambas no fue muy difícil ya que yaoke confió en él desde el primer momento y tsuki después de unos días de observarlo y que hablaran también empezó a confiar en él a tal nivel de llamarlo maestro.

"bueno mejor nos vamos arashi-kun, después de todo no queremos que akemi se enoje con nosotros por llegar tarde a cenar o si" dijo haru a su nieto antes de empezar a salir del pequeños bosque seguido del peliblanco menor el cual tenía a yaoke en brazos y a tsuki en su hombro derecho colgando ya que a pesar de que siempre regañaba a la otra tigresa de ser cargada ella también quería serlo y siempre saltaba a su hombro logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a arashi

Realmente este año y medio había pasado muy rápido para él aunque no se le podía negar después de todo desde la llegada de tsuki y yaoke su entrenamiento ninja por fin había comenzado en serio como ejemplo el mejorar su velocidad y fuerza mediante ejercicios pero no demasiado para no dañar su crecimiento así como su sigilo, algo que era natural para el después de todo al igual que un tigre los Taigākurō podían moverse de una manera elegante y silenciosa a tal nivel que se eran famosos en ese tema ya que cuando se trataba de sigilo nadie lograba superarlos a excepción del nidaime tsuchikage mu el cual fue legendario por lograr desaparecer por completo pero aun así solo él pudo haberlos superado

Aun así creía que realmente se estaba volviendo fuerte después de todo ya había comenzado a aprender la manipulación del hyoton _(elemento hielo)_ en lo cual hace poco por fin había logrado crear unos cuantos bloques y estacas de hielo con algo de esfuerzo pero aun así seguía mejorando día a día y también por ello era que su abuelo había empezado a enseñarle todas las formas de control de chakra para mejorar eso y no desperdiciar chakra lo cual en una batalla podía ser decisivo

Aparte de eso su padre había empezado a enseñarle los conceptos básicos de taijutsu del clan con ayuda de su abuelo además de agregar el hecho de que en la mayoría de entrenamientos kazumi se le uniría ya que en esos momentos hitomi estaría de misión y siendo viuda dado que el padre de la pequeña peliblanca había muerto en una misión unos meses antes que ella naciera siempre se quedaba con ellos en su casa algunos días hasta que su madre volviera pero aun así arashi no podía quejarse ya que ambos eran los mejores amigos y usualmente cuando ella se quedaba en su casa jugaban y entrenaban a mas no poder por lo que para akemi se había vuelto normal encontrarlos a ambos dormidos abrasándose por el agotamiento

De repente el paro en seco y se quedó mirando la entrada al pueblo, por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver el bosque que protegía al pueblo y realmente no supo porque después de todo ese bosque era casi un laberinto en el cual tus peores miedos se volvían realidad a través de alucinaciones y sin contar con las bestias que vivían en el, por ello solo los mayores del clan salían ya que ellos si conocían la manera de no perderse y también era el escondite perfecto ya que nunca nadie lograría entrar a menos que fueras parte del clan pero por alguna razón no pudo pensar que quizás alguien encontraría la forma

"sucede algo maestro" dijo tsuki sacando de trance al niño que parpadeo con duda antes de sacudir la cabeza y sacarse esas ideas para luego mirar a las dos tigresas que lo veían con duda

"no es nada no se preocupen" dijo para tranquilizarlas antes de correr y alcanzar a su abuelo un poco más adelante aunque mentalmente no dejaba de preguntarse qué fue lo que paso

" _Así que tú también, eh arashi"_ eran los pensamientos de haru mientras veía a su nieto " _tú también tienes ese sentimiento"_ si hace unos días tenía un muy mal presentimiento que con el tiempo solo empeoraba y que realmente lo preocupaba pero no solo por sí mismo sino por el clan, por su familia, por su nieto, sus dos hijos kenji y fuyu, además de akemi a quien veía como la hija que nunca tuvo aunque, al pensar en sus hijos no pudo evitar una mueca ya que su relación con kenji era muy buena pero con fuyu su relación se había vuelto casi nula después de que kenji fuera escogido como heredero del clan pero no podía hacer nada ya que a diferencia de todos los demás clanes del mundo shinobi en el clan Taigākurō nunca se escogía al primogénito del anterior líder a menos que fuera único hijo, si se daba el caso que fueran más de un hijo se escogía como heredero a aquel que demostrara mayor destreza y poder como por ejemplo sus hijos en el cual lamentablemente su hijo menor kenji demostró mayor habilidad que su hermano mayor y por lo tanto fue nombrado heredero a pesar de todo lo que su hijo mayor entreno nunca logro alcanzar a su hermano y sabía que internamente fuyu odiaba a kenji por quitarle lo que según él le pertenecía y a el mismo por no apoyarlo a ayudarle aún mas aunque que podía hacer no podía poner a un hijo sobre otro y tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya habían llegado a casa hasta que arashi cansado de llamarlo termino haciendo otra cosa

"OJI-SAN, OYE PARA" si pego un gran grito justo al lado del peliblanco mayor logrando que esta diera un gran salto por el susto y se tomara la mano sobre su corazón dando grandes bocanadas de aire intentando tranquilizarse para luego mirar a su nieto de manera seria y preguntar el porqué de ese grito

"es que ya ibas para el bosque" dijo el pequeño logrando que a haru le saliese una gota estilo anime en la nuca después de todo tan centrado estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la casa y que estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente en el bosque

"jejeje lo siento arashi-kun pero estaba pensando en algunas cosas" dijo riendo nerviosamente confundiendo a su nieto y a las dos tigresas para luego solo soltar un suspiro y decirle al pequeño que mejor regresaban por donde vinieron que no tomo mucho tiempo ya que solo tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos pasos de más para luego estar frente a una casa de dos pisos estilo japonés la cual al frente tenía un pequeño jardín bien cuidado junto a un árbol de sakura y que estaba pintada de color blanco con ligeros toques negros y que además tenía tres faroles colgados en la entrada justo antes de mover la puerta corrediza y quitarse cada uno su calzado para luego entrar y ver en la sala a akemi, hitomi y kazumi sentadas en los sillones donde las dos mayores estaban hablando de algo y la pequeña se veía muy aburrida e intentaba pasar el tiempo acariciando el pelaje de nadare, el cual estaba acurrucado en el regazo de la pequeña o al menos hasta el momento en que kazumi le salto encima a arashi

"arashi-kun! Ya llegaste, por fin podemos jugar!" dijo o más bien grito kazumi sonriendo al igual que arashi aunque de una manera un poco más calmada

El estilo de ropa de kazumi tampoco había cambiado demasiado ya que aún utilizaba una chaqueta blanca con ligeras decoraciones violetas encima de una camisa manga corta negra y pantalones estilo anbu grises junto con unas sandalias ninja también grises y aún tenía el cabello a marrado en una cola de caballo

"claro kazumi-chan" dijo el pequeño peliblanco antes salir corriendo al segundo piso seguido de kazumi la cual traía consigo a nadare bajo la mirada divertida de todos los mayores

"je esos dos casi son inseparables y realmente no me sorprendería que en unos años llegaran a tener algo más que una amistad" dijo hitomi a los otros dos logrando que sonrieran divertidos ante la idea aunque akemi internamente estaba en conflicto

" _que sean novios? O algo más, pero si mi arashi-chan es mi bebe aunque la idea de tener a kazumi de nuera no es tan mala ya que es la única en la que confió para que lo tenga en línea además podre tener unos lindos y preciosos nietos que consentir pero aun asi…"_ si los pensamientos de akemi eran muy confusos ya que por un lado quería a su "bebe" con ella pero por el otro realmente quería nieto por lo que simplemente decidió dejarlo para después y enfocar nuevamente a hitomi la cual estaba hablando con haru sobre el pequeño entrenamiento que le había dado a su hija estos días para que él lo continuara mientras ella estaba de misión

"y dime hitomi, de que trata esta tan importante misión" pregunto akemi a la otra mujer ganando la atención e intriga de haru ya que no sabía que ella saldría del escondite

"es para ayudar a la rebelión, según sabemos algo grande pasara ya que Yagura ha estado moviendo a sus fuerzas constantemente pero no de manera normal, es como si estuviera organizando algo además está el hecho que constantemente se han visto patrullas de ninjas de Yagura alrededor del bosque últimamente" dijo seriamente a ambos causando que se formara un ambiente serio y algo tenso ante esas palabras

"pero aun así cuiden de kazumi-chan mientras estoy fuera, si akemi, haru" dijo cambiando el tema ya que no quería pensar en eso ahora

"no te preocupes, yo la cuidare" dijo akemi sonriendo

"y yo la entrenare mientras que estas fuera, no te preocupes" dijo haru sonriendo aliviando a hitomi por alguna razón

"gracias, a ambos" dijo sonriendo agradecida

"vamos, no es como si no fueras a volver a ver" dijo akemi sonriendo un tanto burlonamente sacándole una sonrisa a la otra mujer

"bueno y si vamos para que te despidas de kazumi antes de irte" dijo haru sonriendo antes de empezar a caminar seguido de las dos mujeres al patio trasero donde se escuchaban las risas de ambos niños y al llegar a la entrada no pudieron evitar sonreír ya que allí estaban arashi y kazumi junto a sus respectivos compañeros tratando de escapar de yakan que los perseguía aunque por la sonrisa en su cara de seguro seria para hacerles cosquillas o algo asi para luego confirmar sus sospechas cuando la gran tigresa le salto encima a kazumi y empezó a lamerle la cara haciéndole cosquillas sacándole una sonrisa a todos incluso a los pequeños tigres

"kazumi ven un momento" dijo hitomi llamando a su hija además de llamar la atención de todos

"ya voy kaa-san" respondió la pequeña después de que yakan dejara de lamerle la cara y empezara a caminar seguida de nadare bajo la curiosa mirada de arashi y sus tigresas

"kazumi tendrás que quedarte unos días con akemi, haru y arashi como antes está bien, volveré lo más rápido que pueda bien" dijo hitomi explicándole a su hija la cual se veía un poco triste después de todo hace una semana que había vuelto de una misión que tomo casi un mes y otra vez tenía que irse, pero aun así entendía después de todo con la guerra en marcha y su madre siendo una gran kunoichi era de esperarse que pasara

"está bien kaa-san" dijo la pequeña logrando que su madre sonriera suavemente

"y sabes cuando vuelva por fin empezare a enseñarte esa técnica que tanto querías aprender" dijo animando a su hija

"en serio" recibiendo en respuesta un si antes de saltarle encima y abrazarla felizmente "gracias, gracias, ya verás que no te defraudare" dijo antes de separarse

"sé que no lo harás, bueno ya es hora de que me valla, así que hazle caso a todo lo que te digan akemi y haru" no contaba a kenji ya el también iría a esa misión como líder de escuadrón

"bueno akemi te la encargo" dijo hitomi refiriéndose a su hija que ahora estaba hablando con arashi y con nadare en sus brazos

"no te preocupes, aunque también te encargo de mantener a raya a mi esposo" dijo pensando en las ocasiones en que su esposo actuaba como un tonto ella tenía castigarlo

"je no te preocupes" dijo sonriendo antes de empezar a caminar y salir de la casa

"bueno niños vamos a cenar si" dijo akemi recibiendo un "hai" de parte de ambos antes de entrar a la casa seguida de los dos niños y sus respectivos compañeros que entraban a prisa ya que ambos sabían lo bien que cocinaba ella todo bajo la mirada de haru que se quedó fuera mirando todo con una sonrisa para luego quedar totalmente quieto y con la mirada perdida para luego sacudir la cabeza y mirar confuso ya que no sabía que le paso y mentalmente preguntarse que fue eso

"vamos oji-san o nos vamos a comer tu cena" escucho a arashi hablando desde la puerta logrando que haru parpadeara varias veces antes de entrar corriendo y gritando de manera cómica

"NI SE LES OCURRA!" causando que todos estallaran en carcajadas ante ello

 **[-Lugar desconocido unos minutos antes-]**

"todo va de acuerdo al plan" dijo una persona claramente masculina vestido con una capucha negra sin mangas que ocultaba su cabello y ojos la cual estaba abierta al frente dejando ver una camisa también negra además de tener pantalones de color gris y dos porta kunai en su pierna derecha y sandalias ninja negras

"está bien, tu solo tendrás que dirigir a mis hombres y después cumpliré con el trato" respondió una figura escondida en las sombras que solo mostraba sus ojos de color violeta aunque a sus espaldas se podían ver dos figuras aunque estas vestidas con mantos los cuales no dejaban ver sus características excepto por que ambos usaran mascaras blancas con decoraciones azules y ante aquellas palabras en el rostro del encapuchado apareció una sonrisa llena de malicia

"con gusto, Yagura-sama" dijo el encapuchado antes de desaparecer utilizando un Shunshin no Jutsu _(técnica de cuerpo parpadeante)_ dejando ligeros copos de nieve

"Está seguro que podemos confiar en el Yagura-sama" hablo una de las personas de los mantos con una voz claramente femenina al ahora nombrado como Yagura

"no, pero aun así nada se interpondrá en acabar con todas las abominaciones con kekei genkai" dijo el nombrado Yagura a salir de las sombras mostrando su aspecto en el cual se podía resaltar su cabello de color crema, ojos morados y una cicatriz en forma de costura debajo de su ojo izquierdo además del hecho de que a pesar de ser un adulto su apariencia se veía como la de un niño

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de maya manga corta debajo de una clase de armadura negra que protegía el pecho, además traía puesto una bufanda de color verde que ocultaba por completo su cuello y parte de su pecho junto pantalones estilo anbu negros y sandalias estilo shinobi también negros y en su espalda podía verse un bastón negro en la espalda el cual en l punta podía verse una flor y en la hebilla de sus pantalones podía verse el símbolo de kiri

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aparece White kurama abriendo la puerta seguido de shiro

"por ultima vez no voy a hacer una fiesta por eso" dijo el pelinegro bastante irritado

" **oh, vamos pero si ya invite a muchas personas"** respondió el peliblanco

"pues cancélalo, ah… esto, hola a todos y perdón por eso jejej" dijo nervioso por fin dándose cuenta de la cámara encendida e iba a hablar hasta que shiro le gano

" **vamos ayúdenme a convencerlo de que tiene que hacer fiesta por tener sus primeras opiniónes de esta historia** " dijo shiro logrando que a White le apareciera una marca en la cabeza para luego golpear a shiro con una boken que quien sabe de dónde salió dejándolo inconsciente y con un buen chichón echando humo

"{ _suspiro}…_ por favor no le hagan caso pero aun así estoy feliz de tener mis primeras opiniones y espero que con el tiempo aumenten por ello este capítulo está dedicado a maicol1311 y a Cmc" dijo feliz para luego ser abrazado desde atrás y enviado de cara contra el piso dejándolo totalmente noqueado y con remolinos en los ojos

" **jeje, no deberías bajar tu guardia, y bueno me despido ya que tengo una fiesta que organizar y de seguro luego y me agradece"** dice mirando al inconsciente White " **bueno me despido y hasta el siente capitulo y saben que les daré una pista el nombre del capítulo es con tragedia, bueno hasta pronto"** dijo shiro despidiéndose y arrastrando a White

Nos vemos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales/invocaciones hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Técnicas= _"Ten no mon"_

Traducciones = _(puerta celestial)_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Personaje pensando = _"no me rendiré"_

Lugar = **[-kirigagure-]**

Entra White kurama por fin vestido normal y con una gran sonrisa

"hola que más, y una vez más lamento la tardanza pero he estado sumamente ocupado últimamente además de que me concentre tanto en mis otras dos historias que deje un poco olvidada esta" dijo algo apenado

Luego repentinamente se abre la puerta y aparece un muy maltratado shiro con la ropa desgarrada en varias partes y heridas a medio sanar en todo el cuerpo mientras caía pesadamente por el cansancio como lo demostraban las ojeras bajo sus ojos

"a-al fin…lo logre" dijo sonriendo cansadamente antes de sacar un montón de hierbas un poco secas y entregárselas a White que lo veía sentado con una gota en la nuca sobretodo en el momento que empezó a besar el suelo

"esto olviden a este loco y pasemos al capítulo si" dijo algo descolocado antes de suspirar al escuchar ronquidos procedentes de shiro

"a si naruto no me pertenece, solo me pertenece lo que yo invente" dijo antes de tomar a shiro por un brazo y empezar a arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto

Por una traición (parte 1)

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maldito mocoso me las pagaras" grito de dolor un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés vestido como un chunin clásico de kiri siendo una chaqueta táctica de color gris oscuro junto a una camisa sencilla negra y pantalones azul oscuro mientras sujetaba con su mano izquierda una gran herida sangrante en su costado derecho en la cual se podía apreciar algo clavado mientras que en su mano derecha portaba una katana y lanzaba una mirada de total ira a arashi el cual estaba cubierto de cortadas hechas claramente por la katana y su mano derecha cubierta de sangre aclarando quien había hecho la herida al hombre mientras intentaba proteger a kazumi que tenía a nadare, tsuki y yaoke a su lado aunque se podían con algunas heridas claramente de la katana y sujetaba su pierna izquierda

"n-no te dejare que los lastimes" dijo el pequeño determinadamente a pesar de estar temblando de miedo mientras creaba una pequeña estaca de hielo unida a su mano derecha a forma de garra y tomaba una posición de pelea clásico de su clan en la cual su brazo derecho estaba levemente flexionado frente a su cara y el izquierdo como puño descansaba sobre su pecho además de que sus piernas estaban un poco dobladas y su pie derecho frente al izquierdo

"apúrate kinji, ya quiero volver y buscar este templo del que nos hablo Yagura-sama, ya sabes el que está lleno de tesoros" dijo otro hombre vestido de manera similar solo que este tenía un par de espadas con mango negro en atadas en su espalda y sus ojos eran verdes mientras veía todo tranquilamente sentado en la rama de un árbol

"ya se yoru, solo deja y me encargo de este montón de plagas" dijo el identificado como kinji mientras ajustaba su agarre sobre su katana y se preparaba para atacar o al menos eso pensaba justo antes que una gran explosión se escuchara y un gran columna de humo se viera de la misma direccion

"parece que Yagura-sama ya llego" dijo el identificado como yoru mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía al ver el humo

" _allí…hacia allí se encuentra el pueblo ¡"_ pensó angustiado arashi viendo la columna de humo junto con kazumi y los pequeños tigres para luego enfocar su atención nuevamente en el chunin

" _como…como fue que paso todo esto"_ se preguntaba el pequeño peliblanco internamente y al borde del colapso por el agotamiento físico y mental mientras veía fijamente al ninja enemigo frente a el listo nuevamente para atacar

 _Flash back_

 **[-Esa mañana-]**

Para arashi estos momentos no podían ser mejores después de todo el que su madre lo dejara dormir hasta tarde era raro y agradecía que hoy fuera uno de esos días después de todo no había nada mejor que descansar hasta tarde en una cómoda cama al lado de sus compañeras tigresas el día después de un largo entrenamiento aunque tal vez debería preguntarse qué pasaba después de todo solo podía dormir hasta tarde los días festivos y no recordaba nada por el estilo o al menos hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos adormilados por la voz de su madre

"arashi-chan podrías bajar, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"ya voy kaa-san" respondió el pequeño peliblanco medio adormilado y con un gemido ya que no podía seguir en su cama

"vamos yaoke-chan, tsuki-chan arriba" dijo intentando despertar a las dos felinas para solo recibir pequeños gemidos de molestia al tener que levantarse de la cama para diversión de arashi el cual ya se había levantado e iba a empezar a cambiarse de ropa y dar una mirada nuevamente a su habitación

De hecho cualquiera de sus amigos de su otra vida que viera su habitación jamás pensaría que sería suya ya que está a diferencia de su antiguo departamento estaba ordenada claro no era un fanático del orden o algo por el estilo pero había sido enseñado para no ser un desordenado por sus padres después de todo ellos no querían que su hijo fuera una molestia tanto para alguna misión como ninja así como para su esposa cuando creciera

Su habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña con las paredes pintadas de colores azul, blanco y negro con un pequeño librero y escritorio cerca de la ventana la cual se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación con cortinas de color blanco y una hermosa vista de la pequeña aldea y el bosque además de un armario común también cerca de la ventana y una cama para una persona con sábanas azules y cabe mencionar el conjunto de kunais, shurikens, alambre ninja y papeles bomba encima del escritorio, si cualquiera que viera este cuarto jamás pensaría que pertenecería a Naruto uzumaki o Arashi Taigākurō en realidad pero sobretodo que su vestimenta actual la cual era una camisa azul oscuro simple y unos pantalones cortos negros y su color dominante el cual era azul y no naranja pero bueno tener padres sí que ayuda

"Sí que me veo diferente" murmuro arashi al momento que se vio en el espejo después de todo paso de un adolecente de 17 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules obsesionado con el naranja a un niño de 4 años de cabello blanco y ojos azul verdoso más normal por así decirlo porque tenía que admitirlo antes era un total cabeza hueca

" _bueno, el pasado en el pasado_ " pensó antes de tomar brazos a la tigresa de ojos anaranjados y que la oji-gris se subiera en su hombro izquierdo y abriera la puerta para luego tomar las escaleras al primer piso

"kaa-san ya estoy aquí" alcanzo a decir justo en el momento de estar en el último escalón antes de ser tacleado nuevamente por un borrón de color blanco y violeta que lo mando de nuevo contra el suelo

"felicidades arashi-kun" dijo alegremente kazumi sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba para gran confusión del peliblanco después de todo porque lo felicitaba? Realmente no recordaba haber hecho algo para merecerlo y tampoco era una festividad o al menos esos fueron sus pensamientos antes de escuchar la risa de alguien o más específicos de akemi, haru y yakan quienes veían divertidos la escena frente a ellos logrando que las mejillas de arashi ganaran un pequeño tinte rosa

"kaa-san, oji-san, no, no se rían, no es gracioso" dijo infantilmente y muy avergonzado logrando que ambos mayores y la tigresa empezaran a reír mucho a la vergüenza de ambos peliblancos ya que kazumi se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo vergonzoso que había parecido lo que hiso

"está bien, está bien" dijo akemi intentando sofocar su risa mientras intentaba apaciguar la vergüenza de ambos infantes

"en vez de eso, arashi-chan tengo algo muy importante que decirte" dijo tomando un aura seria llamado la atención de todos llenando de curiosidad al peliblanco menor, que solo aumento al ver a todos los demás tomar el mismo aire serio y pararse al lado de haru frente a él para luego darse la vuelta quedando de espaldas al más que confundido arashi así como sus tigresas que al principio todo les pareció sumamente divertido pero ahora no tenían la más mínima idea de que estaba sucediendo

"veras arashi-chan te llame para un asunto muy importante" dijo seriamente akemi para gran curiosidad del menor

"y veras arashi-kun lo que queríamos decirte es…" dijo esta vez kazumi con una muy extraña voz seria después de todo ella usualmente estará feliz y alegre por todo alertando verdaderamente a arashi y preparándose por si acaso

"¡FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS!" dijeron alegremente todos mientras lanzaban unas pocas serpentinas que habían logrado crear a escondidas al aire sobre arashi que paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras y mentalmente reprenderse a sí mismo tan ocupado había estado últimamente con el entrenamiento que incluso había olvidado su propio cumpleaños aunque una pequeña parte de e se sentía un poco triste después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños y su padre había salido de misión el día de ayer junto con hitomi y otros cinco miembros del clan

"vamos arashi-chan, es momento para celebrar" dijo akemi mientras empujaba suavemente a arashi al comedor ya que sabía que estaba pensando e intentando animarlo lo cual logro como lo demostraba la sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño peliblanco que empezó a ser jalado por kazumi hacia el comedor en donde les esperaba una buena sorpresa ya que al entrar arashi no pudo evitar dar una de sus más grandes sonrisas ya que en la mesa había una gran cantidad de comida y toda era de su favorita

"y bueno arashi-chan no piensas comer" dijo divertida akemi ya sentada junto a todos los demás a excepción de nadare, yaoke, tsuki y yakan por obvias razones

"ya voy kaa-san" dijo sonriente el peliblanco antes de tomar rápidamente asiento para su desayuno en el cual todos comieron hasta mas no poder, rieron entre sí por las charlas e historias de haru y akemi del pasado

Después de todo eso ellos regresaron nuevamente a la sala ya que según ellos le tenían otra sorpresa a arashi

"bueno arashi-kun yo seré el primero" dijo un sonriente haru antes de entregarle al pequeño peliblanco un pergamino de color azul oscuro con decoraciones blancas para gran curiosidad del peliblanco menor ya que si recordaba bien en pergaminos como esos usualmente se colocaban sellos almacenamiento los cuales guardaban cosas en dimensiones de bolsillo, el cómo lo sabía era fácil dado que anterior mente el clan Taigākurō y el clan uzumaki fueron aliados los cuales a través de trueques intercambiaban cosas como lo sellos que todo el clan aprendía a reconocerlos y controlarlos a un nivel decente

"ten ábrelo" dijo sonriendo el hombre mayor mientras entregaba el pergamino a arashi que rápidamente lo tomo en sus manos y abrió para confirmar sus sospechas ya que en el pergamino había un sello de almacenamiento y recordando un poco el entrenamiento utilizo un poco de chakra sobre el para que una pequeña nube de humo apareciera ocultado lo que fuera salió de el y al despejarse el pequeño pudo evitar maravillarse ya que en sus manos ahora se encontraban un par de nodachis con el mango de color azul oscuro con ligeras decoraciones blancas y fundas negras aunque claramente se notaban que eran bastante grandes para el pequeño

"s-sugoi _(increíble)"_ dijo arashi embobado mirando las dos espadas para luego mirar con duda y un poco de esperanza a haru quien en estos momentos sonreía cariñosamente

"arashi-kun desde mañana empezare a entrenarte en kenjutsu ( _técnicas de espada)_ con mi propio estilo" dijo aun sonriente para luego ser abrazado sorpresivamente por un arashi sumamente contento

"eres el mejor oji-san" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientas abrazaba al peliblanco mayor que riendo un poco revolvió el cabello del menor que al soltarlo empezó a mostrarle sus nuevas armas a kazumi y sus compañeras tigresas

"bueno arashi-chan creo que es mi turno" dijo sonriendo maternalmente akemi mientras llamaba la atención de todos para luego sacar una pequeña caja y arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de arashi quien la veía con curiosidad e inocencia

"sochi ( _hijo)_ este regalo es de tu padre y mío y que espero cuides" dijo mientras abría la caja y mostraba un collar con un cordón negro que tenía la cabeza de un tigre de color azul translucido casi como si estuviera hecho de hielo para luego entregárselo en la mano

"este collar ha pasado de generación en generación al próximo heredero del clan" dijo sonriendo cariñosamente al pequeño que veía con cuidado el collar junto a kazumi y sus compañeros

" **wow, esta increíble ese collar"** dijo alegremente yaokeque nuevamente había subido a los brazos de su invocador y compañero y actualmente el mencionado accesorio en manos del pequeño para recibir un asentimiento de kazumi, tsuki y nadare que veían fijamente el collar

"eto…um arashi-kun es mi turno" dijo un poco apenada kazumi llamando la atención de arashi, el cual sonrió suavemente ya que sabía que ella no tenía mucha confianza en cuanto se refería a dar regalos

"está bien kazumi-chan, tranquilízate" dijo sonriendo con cariño arashi mientras calmaba a su amiga bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de todos los demás

Después de unos momentos kazumi respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y después ver a arashi aun con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas pero determinada y sacar una caja de cartón con dibujos que ella misma hiso y era fácil de saberlo ya que eran dibujos torcidos y un poco mal coloreados de tigres que causo gran diversión en todos

"arashi-kun ten tu regalo" dijo todavía algo apenada pero aun así entregando la caja al peliblanco que con entusiasmo la abrió para ver una bufanda de color negro con decoraciones blancas

"wow, muchas gracias kazumi-chan" dijo sonriente antes de sacar la bufanda y apreciarla para gran alegría de kazumi

De ahí en adelante todos se la pasaron jugando en casa, divirtiéndose todos ellos juntos

 **[-Seis horas después-][-Lado sur de la aldea-]**

"rengi no te duermas" dijo un hombre con el cabello blanco y ojos verdes con las caractisticas claras del clan vestido con una chaqueta gris y pantalones negros y sandalias estándar negras que tenía a su lado a un tigre del tamaño de un caballo de color blanco con rayas negras y ojos azules

"oh vamos hiro igual nos es como si algo fuera a pasar aquí" dijo otro hombre con las mismas características solo que ojos azules vestido con una chaqueta negra y pantalones verde oscuro junto con sandalias negras que también tenía a su lado a un tigre un poco más pequeño que el anterior solo que este era de color anaranjado con rayas negras y ojos negros

"pero aun así no deberías bajar la guardia" dijo el primero y hubiera seguido regañando a su amigo si no fuera porque de repente un kunai salió volando del bosque y si no fuera por sus muchos años como shinobi era más que claro que en estos momentos estaría muerto pero no dudo decir más ya que tuvo que saltar nuevamente pero esta vez por una lluvia de shurikens y kunais a diferencia de su amigo que no dudo evitarlos todos y callo empalado por ellos al igual que el tigre anaranjado que intento ayudarlo

"qué demonios pasa" dijo sumamente enojado y un poco tiste por la muerte de su amigo mientras veía de donde había salid ese ataque junto con el tigre blanco para luego quedar totalmente pálido ya que frente a él un gigantesco grupo de shinobis de kiri se reagrupaban y empezaban a correr contra el

"maldita sea, nos atacan" dijo antes de correr a una torre cercana intentar activar la alarma pero no pudo ya que estando cerca escucho el rugido de dolor de su compañero felino y al volver a ver su sangre se congelo ya que frente a él estaba su compañero siendo atravesado por una katana por un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos vestido con una chaqueta negra sin mangas y pantalones grises al cual reconoció instantáneamente

"fuyu pero qué demonios haces" grito lleno de furia al hombre que con una sonrisa sacaba la espada del ya muerto felino y levantaba sus hombros con indiferencia

"oh nada solo traiciono el clan y los vendo a yagura ya sabes" dijo mientras apuntaba con la espada al más que furioso hiro que en un arrebato tomo dos kunais y salió corriendo hacia el sonriente hombre antes de enterrar ambos kunais en sus costados pero a su sorpresa y horror se empezó a desquebrajar

"aisu no bushin ( _clon de hielo)"_ dijo antes de que la misma katana lo atravesara desde atrás

"tonto" dijo fuyu sonriendo sádicamente antes de que de un tajo sacar la espada creando una lluvia de sangre justo en el momento que todos los ninjas de kiri llegaron y pudieron apreciar lo que había hecho

"es una muy buena espada je, ahora entiendo porque kenji la portaba o bueno" dijo antes de mirar a todos los ninjas frente a el

"bueno escóndanse y esperen la señal" dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras junto con todos los demás

 **[-Hogar de arashi-]**

"vamos apúrate arashi-chan o sino no me alcanzaras" dijo akemi sonriendo mientras escapaba del pequeño que junto a kazumi y sus tigres perseguían a la mujer al menos hasta que el pequeño paro de repente y tuvo escalofrió que llamo la atención de todos pero lamentablemente no pudieron decir nada ya que en ese mismo momento cuatro grandes explosiones se escucharon y al salir de la casa todos vieron una gigantesca cantidad de ninjas de kiri destruyendo y matando a todos en su paso

"akemi toma a los niños y corran" grito haru antes de empezar hacer sellos de manos rápidamente y poner sus manos sobre el suelo y que dos grandes bolas de humo aparecieran y que al disiparse se pudieron ver a dos tigres del

"tamaño de una casa grande con pelajes blancos

" **haru porque nos convocas** " dijo con una voz grave el primer tigre que tenía su ojo izquierdo violeta ya que su otro ojo tenía un parche que lo cubría pero dejaba ver una cicatriz que lo atravesaba

"perdonen que lo convoque de repente pero por favor ayúdenme, el clan está bajo ataque" dijo desesperadamente mientras veía a los dos tigres que veían todo y que se llenaron de furia ante tal masacre todo mientras akemi junto con los niños y los tigre escapaban hacia el bosque detrás de su casa y rápidamente ya no era posible verlos

" **haru sabes que para nosotros siempre será un honor pelear a tu lado y más para acabar con estos malditos"** dijo el segundo tigre pero con voz femenina y seria mientras mostraba los colmillos y garras y se preparaba junto a haru y su compañero felino que salieron corriendo directo a la batalla de la cual haru no estaba seguro que sobreviviría

[-Con akemi-]

"vamos yakan debemos apurarnos, los refugios deben estar cerca" dijo akemi sumamente nerviosa y apurada mientras corría por las ramas de los arboles utilizando su chakra justo al lado de yakan que llevaba a los dos niños y cachorros en su espalda dado su tamaño y cada cierto tiempo veía hacia atrás para revisar que no los estuvieran persiguiendo

"pero y oji-san debemos esperarlo" dijo arashi mientas se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía al pelaje de la gran tigresa y kazumi de él junto a sus respectivos compañeros que viajaban dentro de la chaquetas de ambos

"no te preocupes arashi-chan tu abuelo es fuerte y de seguro pronto nos alcanzara" dijo sonriendo forzadamente akemi para recibir un asentimiento del menor ya que no tenía el corazón para decirle que era muy probable que haru ya estuviese muerto

"espera yakan sígueme" dijo la mujer mayor llamando la atención de su compañera que asintió para después para justo detrás de unos arbustos y al ver delante todos quedaron helados después do todo a unos pocos metros estaban los cuerpos de dos niños y tres adultos además de cinco tigres tres de pelaje blanco y dos anaranjados

Todos decapitados y con grandes cortadas en todo el cuerpo

Para los dos niños sintieron como si su cuerpo fuera de piedra y no podían apartar la mirada y empezaron a temblar al menos hasta que sintieron un buen dolor en sus cabezas y al ver que fue vieron a akemi con el mango de un kunai siendo claramente lo que les había golpeado viéndolos de manera triste

"vámonos yakan este lugar no es seguro" dijo de manera triste antes de darle una nueva mirada a los cuerpos y empezar a marcharse de manera sigilosa hasta que ya estaban a una buena distancia de aquel lugar

Después de varios minutos pensaron que estaban a salvo al menos hasta que de la nada un kunai aterrizo frente a ellos pero al verlo nuevamente akemi y yakan notaron que tenía un papel bomba y gracias a sus muchos años de entrenamiento y experiencia lograron saltar a tiempo y evitar la explosión

"vaya pero miren que encontramos" dijo un hombre vestido como un típico chunin de kiri de cabello gris y ojos negros a otros dos hombres vestidos de la mismo manera solo que uno peli azul y el otro también de cabello gris pero con ojos verdes

"a dos mocosos, cuatro futuras alfombras y una hermosura" dijo el peli azul mientras veía de manera lasvisca a akemi que maldijo su suerte ya que si no recordaba mal estaban a punto de llegar a un viejo deposito del clan que sería el escondite perfecto al menos por unos días pero ahora sus planes se derrumbaron al menos hasta que viendo hacia atrás noto un gran acantilado pero con un gran salto impulsado con chakra seguro lograrían pasar por lo que en un movimiento rápido tomo a los dos niños junto con sus tigres e impulsando los músculos de sus brazos con chakra mandarlos a volar para horro del ambos niños que cayeron no muy delicadamente pero bien al otro lado del acantilado

"arashi, kazumi corran y escóndanse yo los alcanzo luego" grito akemi mientras se ponía frente a los tres ninjas de kiri que en realidad habían empezado a ver de manera pervertida a la peliblanca ya que pensaban que ella se rendiría pobres tontos

"si hazle caso a mami mientras nosotros no divertimos" dijo maliciosamente el tercer hombre mientras veía de manera fija y para nada santa a akemi y claramente arashi intento protestar pero fue detenido por el grito de su madre

"¡ARASHI, KAZUMI LES DIJE QUE SE VAYAN!" grito de manera furiosa aun viendo a los tres hombres frente a ella

"cuídate kaa-san" murmuro el pequeño peliblanco antes de tomar la mano de kazumi y correr lo más rápido que podían

"je oigan chicos porque no salen ya" dijo el primer hombre peli gris a la nada llamando la atención de akemi antes de que dos borrones aparecieran saliendo de los arboles al otro lado del acantilado y para horror de la peliblanca fueron dos chunin tal vez de kiri, ambos de cabello negro solo que uno de ojos cafés y el otro verdes

"vayan mátenlos y luego vuelvan" dijo el mismo hombre mientras sacaba de su bolsa ninja un kunai y tres shurikens al igual que los dos hombres a su lado

"hai taicho" dijo ahora uno de los hombres pelinegros antes de que ambos dieran un gran salto y desaparecieran claramente siguiendo a los dos peliblancos todo bajo la molesta mirada de akemi y yakan

" _tengo que terminar esto rápido"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido antes de empezar a hacer sellos de mano a una gran velocidad y detenerse en el sello de saru ( _mono)_ y poner sus brazos en x frente a su rostro de los cuales se empezaba a ver una ligera capa de chakra

"oh no, no lo harás" grito esta vez el peli azul que tomando en ambas manos un kunai salto directo a akemi con la intención de matarla o herirla por lo menos sin tener en cuenta la llamada de sus compañeros hasta ya ser muy tarde

"Aishītatchi _(toque helado)"_ susurro akemi antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y aparecer ante el sorprendido hombre antes de utilizar sus manos ahora garras congeladas causar un gran corte que abarco todo su pecho y espalda para luego dar un gran salto y alejarse y caer en la posición básica de taijutsu de su clan justo al lado de yakan que no se había movido y si se fijaban bien podrían ver una sonrisa felina todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de los dos hombres restantes al menos hasta que el mismo hombre que había atacado lentamente empezó a reír y levantarse dando una mirada furiosa y maniaca a akemi que ahora se veía tranquila

"sí que eres tonta jeje pensaste que un ataque así me acabaría jajaj" dijo de manera furiosa mientras se reía al menos hasta que sus carcajadas fueron reemplazadas por un gran grito de dolor y al bajar la mirada noto como todos los cortes hechos empezaban a congelarse rápidamente

"p-pero que dem…aahhhh" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que rápidamente todo su torso y parte de su cabeza fueron convertidos en hielo el cual estaba avanzando rápidamente hasta cubrirlo por completo y solo dejar una estatua helada

"al parecer si acabo contigo" dijo akemi con una pequeña sonrisa respondiendo al chunin ahora muerto junto a yakan que veía con un poco de satisfacción l como su compañera había acabado con el hombre ya muerto

"m-maldita Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu _(elemento agua: técnica bala de agua)"_ grito el primer chunin antes de hacer sellos de mano y que un poderoso chorro de agua saliera disparado de su boca

" _arashi-chan, kazumi-chan aguanten un poco, ya voy"_ pensó de manera determinada antes de esquivar el ataque junto a yakan y empezar nuevamente una cadena de sellos de manos para terminar con el signo de Ryū _(dragón)_

"Yajū henkan ( _transformación bestial)"_ murmuro nuevamente antes de que sus características se hicieran mas animales como el crecimiento de colmillos, que sus dedos se convirtieran en larga y afiladas garras además de que su cabello creciera un poco pero sobretodo lo más notable fue la aparición de orejas felinas de color blanco sobre su cabeza

"acabemos esto yakan" dijo akemi con una voz un poco más profunda y salvaje mientras se preparaba para pelear

"claro akemi" dijo antes de dar un fuerte gruñido y abalanzarse junto a la peliblanca sobre los tontos y ahora aterrados chunin

 **[-Con arashi y kazumi-]**

"a-apúrate kazumi" dijo entre jadeos el pequeño arashi aun tomando la mano de kazumi y jalándola mientras corría bajo la mirada de sus compañeros felinos que nerviosos y preocupados intentaban buscar algún indicio de peligro

"y-ya no puedo más" dijo la pequeña antes de tropezar y darse un buen golpe con el suelo como la demostraba su nariz roja y sus sollozos que alarmaron a arashi que rápidamente se arrodillo e intento consolarla

"está bien kazumi-chan yo estoy aquí, ven vamos yo te ayudo" dijo el pequeño sonriendo un poco e intentando ayudar a la peliblanca a ponerse de pie y dejar de llorar

"me duele arashi-kun" dijo entre sollozos kazumi mientras tomaba su pierna izquierda intentando calmar el dolor causando que arashi entrara en pánico

"kazumi sujétate a mi espalda está bien" dijo arashi antes de agacharse y mostrar su espalda al su amiga que entre lágrimas asintió e hiso lo dicho por arashi que con algo de esfuerzo logro levantar a kazumi en su espalda antes de empezar a caminar a lento para no causar más dolor en su amiga

"vaya, vaya mira lo que encontramos" dijo una voz masculina que le helo la sangre a ambos pequeños que al levantar la vista vieron a dos hombres de cabellos negros y vestidos con típicos chunin

 _Fin flash back_

Después de eso ambos chunin habían empezado a "jugar" con ambos peliblancos como ellos decían o más bien torturar ya que gracias a su mejor velocidad y fuerza podían atacarlos sin que se defendieran pero sobre todo a arashi que intentando proteger a su herida amiga intentaba recibir todos los ataques para diversión de ambos hombres y horror e impotencia de kazumi al menos hasta que arto de eso el peliblanco intento atacar y realmente no sabía que paso un segundo se sintió lleno de furia a un nivel que el mismo se desconocía y por instinto se movió para atacar y al siguiente estaba frente al asombrado hombre enterrando una estaca de hielo en su costado

"ahora si prepárate para morir mocoso" dijo kinji mientras tomaba su katana con ambas manos y se acercaba a arashi que aun en guardia y con su mano como garra intentaba proteger a su amiga

"i-inténtalo tonto" dijo como pudo y temblando haciendo enojar aún más al hombre que a gran velocidad corrió hacia el pequeño que por puro instinto coloco la garra o estaca de hielo sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la espada

"eres algo bueno niño eso lo admito pero…NO LO SUFICIENTE" dijo antes de hacer más fuerza en la katana que corto de un tajo la estaca y lastimosamente el rostro de arashi el cual dio un grito de dolor antes de cubrirse con sus manos su ojo derecho que sangraba por el tajo de la espada bajo la aterrorizada mirada de kazumi y los felinos

"ves mocoso no estas ni siquiera a mi altura" dijo nuevamente kinji con voz maliciosa para recibir una mirada de total furia del pequeño que causo gracia en el hombre

"oh vamos no me mires así, no es para tanto" dijo nuevamente con burla antes de darle una gran patada que envió al peliblanco a caer justamente al lado de kazumi todo bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de ambos hombres

"bueno ahora mocosos prepárense a morir" dijo nuevamente antes de empezar a caminar hasta quedar frente a la aterrada kazumi y el inconsciente arashi al menos hasta que el grito de dolor de su compañero llamo su atención

"que pasa yo…que demonios" grito alarmado ya que al mirar el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero pero ahora solo se encontraba un gran tigre en su mayoría negro el cual tenía la cabeza de su amigo entre sus fauces o al menos lo que quedaba de ella antes de que soltando el cadáver el tigre diera un poderosos salto y para su asombro empezara a girar hasta que parecía un pequeño tornado o taladro que a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia el pero gracias a sus años de experiencia logro saltar a tiempo y evitarlo

"pero qué demonios está pasando" dijo antes de caer al suelo y saltar nuevamente para evitar quedar despedazado al menos hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y al bajar su mirada no pudo evitar asombrarse ya que un brazo de hielo cubierto de sangre lo atravesaba y al volver su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos verdes azulados totalmente furiosos antes de morir

"espero que te pudras" dijo akemi aun con sus características salvajes antes de sacar su brazo del pecho del ya muerto hombre para luego correr de manera desesperada a ver a los dos niños

"kazumi-chan, arashi-chan" dijo viéndolos a ambos y al ver el estado de ambos no pudo evitar llenarse de odio hacia yagura y kiri pero mejor se tranquilizaba y ayudaba a los niños

"kazumi-chan puedes subir al lomo de yakan" dijo amablemente a la niña aun en shock ya que acababa de ver morir a dos personas que asintió de manera rígida antes de ponerse de pe con ayuda de la mujer y subir al lomo de la tigresa

" _perdóname arashi-chan, kazumi-chan"_ pensó akemi al borde de las lágrimas mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos no antes de colocar una venda provisional en la herida en su ojo aun sangrante y saltar a los arboles seguida de yakan que llevaba a kazumi, nadare, yaoke y tsuki que estaban dormidos por el cansancio físico y mental

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"y hasta aquí llego y nuevamente lamento la larga demora es que la inspiración simplemente no me llegaba además de que he estado ocupado con lo de la universidad" dijo White sentado nuevamente en el sillón

"a y si se preguntan por shiro pues digamos que no se levantara en un tiempo y agradezco que trajera esas hierbas medicinales"

"bueno nos vemos o nos leemos luego"


End file.
